Exhaler le paradis
by Ombre de la Lune
Summary: Comment on sort d'ici d'après toi ?  Hermione soupira, fébrile.     On laisse les effets du filtre s'estomper.     Mais ça risque de prendre…    Des jours. Oui. Je sais.
1. Dans un livre, vraiment ?

Une odeur âpre avait envahit les cachots.

Quelque chose de musqué, à mi-chemin entre l'œuf pourrit et l'arôme du hareng frais, exhalait depuis le fin fond de la classe. La puanteur n'épargnait personne. L'effluve flottait au-dessus des fioles et livres pour venir se déverser dans les narines des élèves qui grimaçaient déjà en se tenant les tempes. Horace Sluggorn lança un regard agacé au fond de la salle. Manifestement, un de ses étudiants s'avérait cruellement dépourvu de tout don au noble exercice de l'art des potions.

Drago Malfoy renifla avec mépris.

_ Certaines personnes devraient se contenter de noyer leurs ambitions à la portée de leur pauvre modèle parental… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ron Weasley lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas saisi la teneur des murmures du dédaigneux Serpentard mais tout lui avait paru hostile dans sa remarque qui ne pouvait être, il en était sur, dirigé qu'à son égard.

_ Si j'étais lui, je n'oserai même pas me présenter aux ASPICS. Souffla Pansy Parkinson.

Une cascade de rires éclata chez les Serpentards, sous le regard consterné du Gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre.

Ron se pencha vers son chaudron. A l'évidence, il s'agissait là du plus monumental échec de toute sa longue et ennuyeuse expérience des cours de potions. Et pourtant, Ron en avait accumulé, des catastrophes en potions, depuis toujours. Et que le professeur diffère ne semblait rien y changer, que ce soit Sluggorn le vantard ou Rogue l'imbuvable, Ron Weasley n'était décidément vraiment pas doué en potion. Le jeune homme glissa un œil vers Hermione Granger, en quête de soutient suite à cette humiliation publique. Celle ci lançait des regards meurtriers à Harry Potter qui, plongé dans le livre du Prince, semblait sur le point de réussir le filtre anti-gravité à la perfection, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Ron soupira audiblement, espérant attirer leur attention, et croisa les bras sur son bureau, boudeur. Il ne les décroisa pas lorsqu'Harry gambada sur les murs, sous les applaudissements de Sluggorn et des autres Gryffondor, raflant une fois de plus toute l'attention. Il ne les décroisa pas plus lorsqu'il fut l'objet d'une longue éloge et ne les décroisa toujours pas quand, le cours fini, les élèves quittèrent la classe. Il aperçut Harry hocher la tête en direction d'Hermione, et prenant une grande inspiration, se diriger vers le bureau du professeur. Ron enfouit sa tête entre ses bras croisés, persuadé d'être complètement ridicule, et s'en moquant éperdument.

_ Hum, hum…

Ron ne prêta pas attention au raclement de gorge d'Hermione, penchée au-dessus de lui.

_ Ron, le bouscula-t-elle. Réunion des préfets tout à l'heure, il faut y aller tout de suite.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle lui secoua l'épaule.

_ Ron !

Le jeune Weasley consenti à se lever, grommelant des grossièretés entre ses dents. Il ramassa ses affaires, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, qui l'attendait, irritée.

Harry avait quitté la salle. Il s'était engagé à la suite du professeur Sluggorn, et les deux hommes discutaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme d'un sujet qui semblait les dépasser.

Seuls restaient dans la pièce Ron, Hermione et Drago Malfoy, aux prises avec ses livres. Hermione soupira d'impatience. Ron prenait son temps, rangeant lentement ses affaires. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour la faire enrager.

_ Regarde, Harry a oublié son sac. désigna-t-il le bureau vide.

Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était trop beau. Vraiment trop beau.

Sautant sur l'occasion, elle courut s'emparer du sac.

_ Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je nous débarrasse une fois pour toutes de ce livre du Prince plein de magie noire ! s'exclama-t-elle, la main plongée dans la sacoche d'Harry.

_ Mais t'es folle ? On fouille pas comme ça dans les affaires des gens !

Ron s'interposa entre elle et le sac, les bras chargés de parchemins, tenant son chaudron à bout de bras. Hermione n'en démordit pas, et malgré toutes les tentatives de Ron pour l'en empêcher, attrapa le livre de sa main droite.

_ Ce truc regorge de magie noire j'en suis sure, Harry est seulement trop aveuglé pour s'en rend…

Le décor changea soudain.

Tout devint lumineux l'espace d'un instant. Et la seconde qui suivit, les murs disparurent.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient au milieu d'une foret de sapins noirs.

Les deux Gryffondors se dévisagèrent, incrédules.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? s'écria Ron.

_ Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

_ Où est-ce-qu'on est ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Comment on a atterrit là ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien, Ron !

_ Foutue école de magie de mes c…

_ Ron, ne jure pas !

Hermione réclama le silence. Tout autours d'eux se construisait une forteresse de sapins noirs à perte de vue.

_ La foret interdite ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

_ Mais comment ? On était en train de se battre pour ce foutu livre ! Un sort de disputes ? Un foutu sort de disputes que Dumbledore aurait jeté à l'intention des amis dans la discorde qui ne seraient pas capables de…

_ Ron ça n'existe pas les sorts de disputes ! Ecoute, je crois… Je crois que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard.

_ Un… Un portoloin ? Un portoloin destiné à tuer Harry au bout duquel il y aurait Tu-sais-qui qui nous attend ? paniqua Ron.

_ Mais non, réfléchis, ça ne se peut pas !

_ Tu… Tu crois qu'on est dans le livre du Prince ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Oui. Oui je le crois.

L'atmosphère sembla se rafraîchir. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron, machinalement. Leurs mains se frôlèrent.

_ Je… Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça… murmura-t-elle.

Ron, avala douloureusement sa salive.

_ T'inquiète pas… Ca va aller t'inquiète pas…

Le vent s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux.

_ Je suis sûr que le prince n'est pas un…

Hermione fit volte face. Une énorme bourrasque se dirigeait droit vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle était déjà sur eux. D'un geste ferme, Ron l'attira à elle. Le cœur de la tourmente vola en éclat. Des filets de sable lumineux se déversèrent au sol, libérant devant leurs yeux ébahis la silhouette d'un jeune homme hautain aux cheveux d'or.

_ Malfoy ? s'écria Ron.

Drago les regarda tour à tour, abasourdi.

Autours de lui, il avisa les colonnes de sapins noirs qui montaient haut dans le ciel, au milieu de nulle part.

Il les dévisagea avec stupeur.

_ Oh pitié, soupira-t-il, ne me dites pas que vous m'avez embarqué dans un de vos rêves salaces à tous les deux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, indignée.

_ La ferme, tête de fouine. Cria Ron.

_ Weasmoche et Granger, mais pourquoi eux…

_ Oh oui c'est clair, pourquoi toi…

_ Taisez-vous tous les deux, l'heure n'est pas à la querelle, nous sommes peut être en danger de mort !

_ Voyez-vous ça…

_ La ferme, Malfoy !

_ Je crois que nous sommes dans le livre du prince.

_ Dans un livre, vraiment ?

_ Mais comment ? murmura Ron.

_ Ton filtre anti-gravité. Tu l'as raté, Ron. Je… Je crois que ses effets nous ont conduit ici.

Malfoy éclata de rire.

_ C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu.

Il se tenait le ventre.

Ron serra les poings.

_ Mais non je… Enfin je peux pas être si _nul_ que ça !

Hermione regarda volontairement ailleurs.

Malfoy essuya une larme.

_ Non mais c'est trop drôle. Je comprends pourquoi Potter ne vous quitte jamais, tous les deux, vous êtes un cirque à vous tout seul. Comme si Weasley avait pu nous transporter quelque part dans un maudit _livre_, enfin Granger... Je sais pas si vous avez inhalé quelque chose ou si c'est naturel chez vous mais vous savez quoi, j'ai mieux à faire qu'écouter vos conneries.

Et sur ce, Drago tourna les talons, laissant Ron et Hermione pantois.

_ Malfoy, attends ! cria Hermione. Tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes ! Tu ne sais même pas par quel sortilège…

Mais le jeune homme disparaissait déjà derrières d'épaisses branches noires.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, déroutée.

_ Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur lui, Voldemort est son _ami._

_ Je suis sûre que Tu-sais-qui n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Ron dévisagea longuement Hermione.

_ Comment on sort d'ici d'après toi ?

Hermione soupira, fébrile.

_ On laisse les effets du filtre s'estomper.

_ Mais ça risque de prendre…

_ Des jours. Oui. Je sais.


	2. Ta gueule! Tu vas bouffer des cailloux!

Ron chercha appui contre un arbre. Il posa les yeux sur les lézardes de son écorce, le regard amer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione, incapable de dissimuler sa peur plus longtemps.

_ Harry va s'inquiéter. Ils se mettront à nous chercher. Et ils nous trouveront, ne t'en fait pas.

Ron passa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son amie.

_ Allons nous-en d'ici. Murmura Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas.

Les deux gryffondors avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin entre les arbres. La hauteur de leur cime semblait déterminée à ne laisser filtrer que peu de lumière et l'inhospitalité ambiante rendait Hermione de plus en plus nerveuse.

Une rafale de vent s'engouffra de nouveau dans leurs cheveux. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, Ron se mit à sourire. Il avait sentit la jeune fille tressaillir.

_ Laisse moi passer devant, ce sera plus facile.

_ Plus facile pourquoi ?

_ Ben je suis plus gros, ça t'évitera de te prendre des branches sur le visage, fit-il en pointant les griffures sur les joues de la jeune fille. Marche bien dans mon sillage.

Hermione s'exécuta, silencieuse.

_ Je te sens nerveuse.

_ Je réfléchis.

_ Tu réfléchis à quoi ?

_ Au moyen de nous sortir de là.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du noir.

_ Je n'ai pas peur du noir.

_ Tu trembles, Hermione.

_ Non, c'est faux !

Mais une vague de frissons qui secouaient son corps lui remonta soudain dans le bras, lui donnant tord.

Ron soupira.

_ Accroche-toi à moi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Accroche-toi à moi, on marchera plus vite. Et plus vite on sera sortis de là.

Hermione acquiesça, et glissa sa main au creux du coude de son ami. La chaleur de son corps se propagea en elle, diffuse, comme une étreinte accueillante. Sa peur s'estompa. Ses méninges s'activèrent, ratissant toutes les options, tandis qu'elle se laissait guider par la force des pas de Ron Weasley.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le rythme de marche se mit pourtant à faiblir. Hermione resserra son étreinte autours du bras de Ron.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Je crois que j'aperçois une espèce de petite maison.

Hermione glissa hors du sillage de son ami, s'écartant de son ombre. Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'en effet, une clairière se formait discrètement quelques mètres plus loin, abritant ce qui semblait être une petite maisonnette au toit de chaume.

_ Mais qui pourrait habiter un endroit pareil, c'est tellement lugubre ici. Lança Ron, l'air défiant.

Hermione acquiesça. Tout autours d'eux, l'atmosphère lui paraissait pesante, angoissante, et cette simple petite maison posée là au beau milieu d'une marrée de noir lui donnait la chair de poule. Ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de se montrer méfiants.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil ?

_ Non. J'aime autant éviter. Qui que se soit, ses goûts en matières d'habitation ne peuvent que trahir, au mieux une conception plutôt morne de la vie, au pire des tendances horribles le poussant à s'isoler pour commettre toutes sortes de forfaits.

Ron pouffa de rire.

_ Toi et tes analyses…

_ Viens, on s'éloigne de là, on la contourne cette maison.

Hermione avait saisit sa main et l'entraînait déjà loin de la sinistre chaumière, marmonnant qu'on se croirait dans « un film d'horreur ». Ron se demandait bien ce qu'était un « film d'horreur » mais décida de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Dans l'immédiat il cherchait plutôt à se rappeler cette vieille histoire que son père lui avait raconté au sujet de Stanimir Boroff le féroce, l'impitoyable sorcier qui avait, dans des temps reculés, massacré tout un village, en quête de sang et d'apocalypse.

Persuadé qu'Hermione ignorait tout de cette vieille légende, il évita soigneusement de lui en parler, jugeant inutile de l'effrayer davantage. Sa main tremblait déjà beaucoup trop dans la sienne.

_ Hermione ?

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai faim.

_ _Excuse-moi ?_

_ J'ai faim.

_Tu arrives à te préoccuper de ton estomac dans un moment pareil ?

_ J'ai pratiquement pas déjeuné ce matin.

_ Avec tout ce que tu as avalé à midi, tu trouves le moyen de me parler de nourriture _maintenant_, alors que nous sommes perdus au beau milieu d'une foret sûrement _maléfique_. Franchement Ronald…

Ron serra sa main dans la sienne, un grand sourire planté sur les lèvres. Lancée dans ses réprimandes, Hermione semblait retrouver toute sa force. Il en profita pour prendre la tête, l'entraînant plus vite, à grandes enjambées, au cœur de cette foret maudite. Une fois qu'il eut mis une bonne distance entre la maison de Stanimir Boroff et eux, il s'accorda le loisir de ralentir le pas.

Ron entendait le souffle saccadé de la jeune fille, entre peur et épuisement. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait déjà vu cette forme de chaumière quelque part. Faisant pourtant appel au plus profond de ses souvenirs, sa mémoire semblait cependant lui faire défaut.

_ Hermione ?

_ Mmh ?

_ C'est quoi un film d'horreur ?

_ Un film d'horreur ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ C'est ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure. Devant la maison. T'as dit qu'on aurait dit un film d'horreur. Je me demandais juste ce que c'était.

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de vexer Ron. Son ignorance des grands termes classiques moldu avaient toujours le don de la surprendre. Elle oubliait trop souvent que de grandes dissemblances les séparaient.

_ Un film d'horreur c'est une fiction devant laquelle les moldus se placent. Ca passe sur un écran, tu vois. On se regroupe à plusieurs, on éteint la lumière, et on attend de voir ce qui se passe. On appelle ça film « d'horreur » parce que ce qui se passe est forcément atroce. Meurtre, bains de sang, expériences paranormales angoissantes…

_ Mais c'est complètement stupide.

_ Bien sûr que non. Les moldus aiment avoir peur, tout comme les sorciers. L'histoire est souvent très prenante. Et on a pas de mal à s'imaginer à la place du héros à qui il arrive toutes ces choses.

_ Je trouve ça tellement… Tu aimes ça toi, les « films d'horreur » ?

_ Pas beaucoup. En général ce sont plutôt les garçons qui raffolent de ça. Tu serais né moldu, tu les aurais particulièrement adorés, toi aussi.

_ Heureusement, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sorcier. Grimaça Ron.

_ Et puis tu sais, il y a une bonne raison au fait que les garçons aiment les films d'horreur.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Ca leur permet de rassurer les filles et de les prendre dans leurs bras quand elles ont trop peur. Les filles moldues ont plus besoin d'être protégées que les filles sorcières.

_ Et toi tu as déjà fait un « film d'horreur » ? Avec un garçon ? demanda Ron, soudainement très intéressé par ce ridicule concept moldu.

_ On dit regarder, Ron. Et oui, il m'est déjà arrivé d'en voir un.

_ QUOI ?

_ Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'on en voie un ensemble, un jour. Avec Harry.

_ Est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer que tu veux qu'Harry et moi on te prenne dans nos bras ? demanda-t-il, à la fois surpris et amusé.

Hermione fit volte face.

_ Ne sois pas stupide Ronald, bien sur que non.

_ Tu veux peut être que ce soit juste moi, alors ? risqua-t-il, espiègle, faisant mine d'ouvrir ses bras.

Et contre toute attente, Hermione s'y jeta et le plaqua violemment contre un arbre.

Ron la regarda, effaré.

_ Hermio…

Mais elle avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire.

_ Regarde la-bas… murmura-t-elle, affolée.

Ron suivit son regard. Plus loin, en contrebas, une forme rouge évoluait lentement dans le désert froid des sapins noirs.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Chuuut, implora Hermione.

La silhouette encapuchonnée de rouge les dépassa bientôt. Rien ne marquait le bruit de ses pas, c'était comme si elle flottait sur le sol. Ron la trouva particulièrement petite, et trouva Hermione particulièrement proche de lui, ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il sentait le souffle, le souffle de sa respiration sur son visage et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, malgré tout l'agréable de la situation, ce n'était pas la chose rouge au loin qui le faisait le plus trembler.

Au détour de l'étroit chemin composé d'arbres, la forme rouge finit par disparaître. Ron planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Et Hermione prit enfin ses distances.

_ C'était quoi ce truc ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est très étrange…

_ On bouge Hermione. On sort de cette foutue forêt de dingues. Tu as vu ce truc rouge ? Aussi petit qu'un gobelin. Un gobelin qui portait un panier en osier au milieu de nulle part. Forêt de dingues !

Hermione avait du mal à suivre la cadence décidée de Ron.

_ Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on sortira de cette forêt un jour ? gémit-elle. Elle s'étend à perte de vue, Ron !

Le jeune homme empoigna sa main et la tira en avant.

_ Rien à foutre, je trouve la sortie et on moisit pas ici plus longtemps. Et en plus il commence à faire nuit. Lumos !

Le bout flamboyant de sa baguette illuminait les racines à ses pieds, offrant une vision plus dégagée des alentours. Mais la lueur incandescente fut bientôt noyée dans la noirceur du bosquet jonché d'arbres aux formes tourmentés.

_ Ecoute, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment. Quelque chose me dit que je devrais reconnaître cet endroit.

_ Tu dérailles Hermione. Lumos maxima !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, lâchant sa main, lui lançant un regard noir.

_ Je sais ce que je dis Ronald !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon sang Hermione, c'est pas le moment de jouer les mystiques.

_ _Je ne joue pas les mystiques !_ s'égosilla-t-elle.

_ Ok. Concéda-t-il. On verra ça plus tard. Viens, ne traîne pas.

Hermione avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, sa tête était douloureuse, et sa frayeur ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Seule la main chaude de Ron dans la sienne lui amenait réconfort.

Ce dernier jurait entre ses dents. Le découragement le guettait. Il y avait tout d'angoissant dans cette forêt. Il avait cru pouvoir lui échapper facilement, au prix seulement d'une bonne dose d'entêtement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que la tâche semblait impossible. Et plus sa détermination faiblissait.

_ Il faudrait peut être penser à s'arrêter. Souffla Hermione.

_ On se reposera quand on sera sortis de là. Je te le promets.

_ Ne promets pas des choses qui ne dépendent pas de toi…

Ron se tourna vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien, vexé.

_ Ecoute Hermione, commença-t-il irrité, je vois bien que tu as peur et que tu es fatiguée, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me d-… _Qu'est ce que c'était, ça ?_

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille. Au loin, un hurlement bien connu déchirait le silence.

__ Hermione c'était quoi ça ? _

Ron la regardait, terrifié.

_ Ne me dis pas que…

_ Si… Je… Je crois que si…

_ Oh merde, on court !

Ron saisit sa main sans ménagement. Il l'entraînait loin, plus loin. Le sol rocheux ralentissait leur course. Des racines saillantes menaçaient de les faire tomber à tout moment. Les branchages leur barraient la route. Lumos maxima ne suffisait plus. Ron ne voyait plus rien. Hermione le suivait, haletante. Cette poursuite était vaine. Ils ne pourraient jamais distancer la créature. Jamais. C'était impossible.

Il y eut un bruit sec au détour d'un arbre. Brusquement, quelque chose de blond déboula sur eux. Vociférant, il s'agrippa à eux de ses mains tremblantes.

Ron lança un regard paniqué à Hermione.

_ C'est un loup ! aboya Malfoy. Un putain d'énorme loup ! Et il est juste là !

Drago pointait son index frémissant sur le buisson qui leur faisait face.

Ron entendait maintenant l'ignoble souffle de la bête.

Hermione, tirant sa baguette de sa poche, dégagea son épaule de l'emprise de Malfoy et, sans un regard pour Ron, se posta devant eux.

Une forme noire jaillit des broussailles.

_ Stupéfix !

Quelque chose de grand et massif tomba à coté de Ron. S'en approchant, il distingua la mâchoire ensanglantée d'un énorme loup noir qui s'étalait au sol de tout son long.

_ Bravo Hermione. Murmura-t-il, non sans admiration.

Malfoy, toujours haletant, tentait de regagner sa composture.

Ron se tourna vers lui, imité d'Hermione.

_ Oui, bravo Granger, articula-t-il, mais j'aurais pu en faire autant.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché sale petit s…

_ D'après toi sombre crétin ?

_ Malfoy ne me dis pas que…

_ Si ! J'ai laissé ma baguette à Poudlard !

_ Mais ça c'est une erreur de _débutant !_ Même toi depuis les hauteurs cyniques de ton affreuse maison Serpentard tu n'es pas aussi _stupide !_

_ Ferme-la Weasley ! J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps ! J'avais des choses tellement plus importantes à faire que ces conneries de cours de Dumbledore !

Ron tourna les yeux vers Hermione. « Harry avait raison » articula-t-il. Mais la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

_ Hermione ?

_ Oui Granger, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu viens de comprendre la théorie de la relativité ? Cette expression sur le visage te rend encore plus laide que d'ordinaire…

Ron serra les poings.

_ Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Tu vas bouffer des cailloux !

_ Essaye, un peu pour voir !

_ Silence ! s'écria Hermione.

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent. La jeune fille les regardait avec gravité.

_ Je crois que je sais où nous sommes.


	3. On va tous mourir !

_ Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Granger…

_ Je vous le _redis_, nous sommes bel et bien dans un _livre_, mais pas dans celui du prince. Il s'agit d'un livre _moldu_. Les contes de Grimm. C'était dans le sac d'Harry. Il devait le lire le soir avant de s'endormir, non ?

_ Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je regarde Harry s'endormir tous les soirs avant de me coucher ? Franchement, Hermione…

Malfoy pouffa de rire.

_ Merci de ne pas me parler de vos nuits tendancieuses dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

_ Ca suffit, Malfoy ! Donc je disais, que je pense que nous sommes en plein cœur des contes de Grimm. Il s'agit d'un vieux recueil de légendes moldues. 18ème siècle, environ. Il est très populaire. On apprend toutes ces histoires aux enfants. Tous les moldus connaissent ces vieux contes.

_ Oui, un peu comme Beedle le barde. Conclut Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Je connais très mal Beedle le barde. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Rien d'étonnant à cela Granger. soupira Drago. Donc tu dis que Potter lit des contes pour enfants le soir avant de s'endormir. C'est ça ? C'est ce que fait de son temps l'élu, le sauveur ? Laissez-moi rire. Qui croit encore qu'il pourrait être celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_ Regarde autours de toi, Malfoy ! Comment peux-tu voir un univers enfantin ici, toi qui tremblais comme une feuille il y a quelques minutes ! s'écria Hermione.

Malfoy se tut, mal à l'aise.

_ Il se passe des choses _dangereuses_ dans les contes de Grimm. Renchérit Hermione. Et nous y sommes maintenant coincés, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous trouve. C'est la potion de Ron. Ce n'était pas un filtre anti-gravité que tu as fait. Tu as fait une potion d'infiltration.

_ Une potion d'infiltration ?

_ Tout ce que tu enduis de cette potion n'a plus de secrets pour celui qui le touche. Il en détient la parfaite connaissance, instantanément. Expliqua Malfoy.

_ Néanmoins, tu as du rater la potion, Ron, continua Hermione, tu as du forcer sur les doses de poudre de corne blanche, car la potion nous a littéralement _infiltrés_ dans le livre.

Ron se martelait la tête de ses mains, exprimant son sentiment de coupable impuissance.

_ Bravo, Weasley… grogna Malfoy entre ses dents.

_ Je pense, continua timidement Hermione, que lorsqu'on s'est disputé près du sac d'Harry, ta potion a du couler sur le livre que j'ai agrippé. J'ai cru que c'était le livre du prince, mais c'était en fait les contes de Grimm –une vieille édition-. Et quand tu as voulu m'empêcher de le prendre, on l'a touché ensemble et… On a atterrit ici.

_ Et toi, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir voir ce qui c'était passé quand tu nous as vu disparaître n'est ce pas ?

_ Pas pour vous secourir, soyez-en surs, se défendit Malfoy. Maintenant si l'un de vous aurait la présence d'esprit de jeter un autre maudit sort sur ce maudit loup, ça nous éviterait qu'il se réveille !

_ Ne nous donne pas d'ordre ! Et fais-le toi-même. Ah non, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas, _tu as été assez crétin pour vous suivre en laissant ta baguette à Poudlard ! _

___ Ron !

_ Petrificus Totalus !

La mâchoire de la bête remua douloureusement lorsque ses poils perdirent la souplesse de leur texture. Une membrane rocheuse était venue se substituer à la peau du loup qui disposait désormais du même air figé que n'importe quelle statue du monde moldu.

Malfoy épousseta sa robe de sorcier dans une grimace de dégoût.

_ Bien. Granger, tu as été assez maligne pour deviner la vérité, tu seras sans doute assez brillante pour nous sortir de là.

Hermione soupira, agacée.

_ Malfoy, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

_ Non, je ne comprends _pas_, et visiblement Weasley non plus !

_ Il n'y a _aucun_ moyen de sortir. Nous sommes _coincés_ ici ! Coincés, bloqués, séquestrés, emprisonnés jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve ou que la potion cesse de faire effet.

Drago observa longuement Hermione, persuadé qu'il finirait par déceler le petit signe qui trahirait son mensonge. Mais son visage demeurait intact. Aussi, il comprit vite qu'il n'y avait ni fable ni tromperie dans ses propos.

_ Je suis donc coincé dans le livre _moldu_ de Potter avec vous deux sans espoir de sortie immédiate ?

_ C'est ça. Ironisa Ron. Et si tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir…

Malfoy ne ripostait pas. Il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à digérer l'information.

Ron ricanait à présent, satisfait.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de _lui_ ?

_ Je viens avec vous évidemment ! s'écria Malfoy. Je suis sans baguette magique, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça pendant… tout le temps que votre stupide cafouillage nous prendra. Je vous collerai et vous suivrai quoi que vous fassiez de toutes façons.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_ D'accord, Malfoy, accorda Hermione. Tu nous accompagnes. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour affronter tout ça. Il y a quelque chose d'assez sordide et de… _sanguinaire_ dans les contes de Grimm.

Ron la dévisagea, interloqué.

_ T'es flippante, Hermione. Tu l'étais pas, avant…

La jeune fille jeta un regard en biais vers le monstre noir couché au sol.

_ Venez, on s'en va.

Les deux garçons suivirent, sans mot dire. L'écho de leurs pas résonnait dans le silence, mutisme qui n'était du qu'à l'insolite de la situation.

Après toutes ces années de conflits ouverts et de méfiance, après tout ce qui les avaient opposés, Ron avait du mal à croire qu'il marchait plus ou moins sereinement aux côtés d'une des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus dans ce bas monde.

Malfoy poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Ne fais pas languir ton auditoire plus longtemps, Granger. Tu meurs d'envie de nous en dire plus au sujet de cette saleté de livre moldu. Weasley et moi on brûle de savoir…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron approuvait Drago Malfoy.

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_ Le petit chaperon rouge.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le petit _chaperon_ rouge ? railla Malfoy.

_ Oui, le petit chaperon rouge ! s'énerva Hermione. Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, - plus précisément en la période qu'on appelait le Moyen Age, mais ça ne vous dit rien bien sûr, étant donné qu'aucun de vous ne s'est jamais donné le mal de suivre les cours passionnants mais pas toujours très exacts d'étude des moldus du professeur Burbage- vivait une petite fille dans un village très reculé bordé d'une forêt noire. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller à la rencontre de sa grand-mère qui habitait seule dans une petite maison au beau milieu de la foret lui porter des gateaux. Elle lui confia un panier et l'habilla d'un vêtement à capuche rouge qu'on appelle plus communément le chaperon.

Malfoy renifla avec mépris.

_ Ecoute la, crétin ! lança Ron, agacé.

Hermione reprit, toisant Malfoy avec défiance.

_ En chemin, le chaperon rouge croise un loup. Le loup lui fait aimablement la conversation et lui demande où va-t-elle de ce pas pressé. Le chaperon a la sottise de lui faire confiance et lui raconte qu'elle se rend chez sa mère-grand.

_ Mère-grand ? pouffa Ron.

_ ET DONC, le loup, alléché par les confidences du chaperon, la devance, court chez sa mère-grand et la dévore. Sachant que le chaperon arrivera d'une minute à l'autre, il utilise la ruse pour se faire passer pour la grand-mère et la naïveté du chaperon la perd car celle-ci se fait dévorer à son tour. Je vous ai fait la version courte.

_ Quelle histoire pathétique… roucoula Malfoy.

Ron fixa Hermione, peu convaincu.

_ C'était pas un gobelin alors, le truc rouge.

_ La morale de l'histoire, coupa Hermione, -car tous les contes moldus sont à vocation moralisatrice- c'est qu'il faut se méfier des inconnus, parce qu' ils peuvent ruser pour nous faire du mal.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, indifférent.

_ Nous avons tout à l'heure fait connaissance avec la perversité du loup, précisa Hermione.

_ Personne ne serait assez stupide pour se laisser convaincre par un loup se faisant passer pour une femme.

_ Tu avais pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de très convaincu face au loup tout à l'heure, avant qu'Hermione ne lui jette un sort. Sans baguette magique, tu aurais pu…

Malfoy se rembrunit.

_ Je vous l'ai dit. Il se passe toutes sortes de choses dans les contes de Grimm. La magie côtoie le réel. C'est dangereux. On ferait bien de rester sur nos gardes.

Ron hocha la tête, prenant la tête du cortège. Malfoy le fermait, ne pouvant s'empêcher, à intervalles réguliers, de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière.

_ Ronald Weasley, tu n'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre ? s'exclama Hermione, exaspérée.

_ Mais j'ai _faim_ !

_ J'ai faim aussi ! Mais tu vois bien qu'autours de toi, il n'y a rien à manger !

Malfoy soupira, fatigué.

_ Tout le monde sait Weasley, _même toi,_ qu'on ne peut faire apparaître de nourriture à moins qu'il y ait de la matière pas loin. Nous sommes au beau milieu du néant.

_ Ne te cache pas derrière ta science des théories magiques pour masquer le bruit que fait ton estomac, Malfoy ! Je l'entends d'ici !

Drago toisa Ron avec mépris, depuis l'autre coté du feu de camp.

_ On va tous mourir ! s'angoissa Ron. On sortira jamais d'ici ! On va tous mourir de faim ! On va peut être même être obligés de s'entretuer pour survivre. On va peut être devoir s'entredévorer !

_ Si tu ne cesses pas de nous bassiner avec tes histoires de bouffe, je te jure que je fais finir par te faire rôtir au feu de bois pour mieux te digérer !

_ On va tous mourir ! beugla Ron.

_ Granger, fais quelque chose, il est insupportable !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Tirant silencieusement sa baguette de sa manche, elle la pointa sur Ron sans crier gare.

_ Otium dulcis.

De la fumée jaune entoura brusquement le visage du jeune homme, lui pénétrant les narines.

Pris de panique, jetant des regards terrifiés en direction de ses deux compagnons, il se sentit soudain empli d'une vague déferlante de bien être, et son expression se décontracta. Il se coucha au sol, le regard vers le ciel, respirant soudainement la béatitude.

_ Pathétique, cracha Malfoy en se levant.

Hermione savait qu'il était parti s'isoler près de la rivière, non loin de laquelle ils avaient établi leur camp.

Elle garda le silence un moment, tentant de réprimer ses élans de nervosité. Le plus grand calme régnait dans la foret, qui était, elle le savait, artificielle, mais criante de réalité. Rien de ce qui n'était pas mentionné dans les textes des frères Grimm ne pouvait apparaître. Aucun ennemi ne pouvait roder, le loup, seul animal hostile, ayant été neutralisé. Seulement voilà, Hermione avait, comme la plupart des enfants moldus, eut vent oralement de ces contes, et n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en lire les textes. Aussi, elle n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qui pouvait les guetter au cours de leur séjour au fin fond des abysses de l'imaginaire de Grimm.

Détournant la tête, elle vit le visage de Ron tourné vers elle, qui la contemplait. Hermione alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, ça va mieux. Merci, j'en avais besoin. Du sortilège.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'âtre du feu.

_ Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Ron hocha la tête, un peu nerveux à l'idée de dormir près d'Hermione.

_ Et pour Malfoy… continua-t-elle.

_ Ignore ce stupide petit vers de terre.

_ Non. Non, je veux dire, enfin... Il pourrait très bien chercher à nous dérober nos baguettes dans la nuit.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. C'était pourtant évident, et il n'y avait pas pensé.

_ Donne-moi ta baguette. Sourit-elle.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et posa délicatement l'écrin de sa magie dans la paume de la main d'Hermione.

_ Conveniunt fugae, murmura-t-elle. Voilà. Il ne pourra pas nous les voler.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire surpris, admiratif.

_ Bonne nuit, Ron.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et roula sur le coté, cherchant sa position pour dormir.

Ron ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

_ Hermione ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Quitte à me retrouver coincé dans un livre plein de dangers, je suis content que ce soit avec toi. Enfin, je veux dire… T'imagine j'aurais été avec Neville ? Je serais actuellement en plein processus de digestion dans le ventre d'un loup…

Lorsque Drago Malfoy regagna le chemin du camp, il trouva ses deux ennemis de longue date en plein sommeil, allongé dos à dos près du feu. Le jeune homme tremblait de froid, la tête ruisselante d'eau de rivière. Il finit par s'allonger au sol. Mais les sueurs froides revenaient. Les pulsations de son cœur affolé, faisant écho en lui, le gênaient dans sa descente au creux des bras du sommeil. Piégé dans une boucle temporelle alternative, loin de toutes possibilités d'accomplir sa mission, il le sentait déjà, lui le tout puissant, éclater de fureur, perdre patience.

Drago hésita quelques instants à réveiller Hermione. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander le même traitement qu'elle avait réservé à Weasley. Le seigneur des ténèbres emplissait ses songes. Depuis ce qu'il lui avait confié, chaque moment du coucher le terrorisait. Il revoyait ses yeux le foudroyer, il revoyait le ton doucereux de sa voix, il revoyait son père à terre, prostré sous les hurlements de l'infâme sortilège de toutes les douleurs.

Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

Sa fierté le fit dormir avec les images de Lord Voldemort penché au-dessus de sa dépouille inanimée.

Hermione marchait en tête. Le convoi était d'un calme plat. Ron et Malfoy avaient renoncé à se taper dessus, et ne se congratulaient même plus de sarcasmes. Plus personne ne parlait de sa faim, mais tout le monde ne pouvait que la garder à l'esprit. Au cœur du pénible bosquet jonché d'arbres interminables, il était difficile d'imaginer que le jour s'était levé. Rien ne laissait filtrer la lumière. Mais tout semblait vouloir contrarier Hermione. A mesure qu'elle se faisait ces remarques, quelque chose d'insinueux venait la contredire. Comme émanant du sol, le feu d'une clarté nouvelle jaillissait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Hermione retint un cri.

_ Ron ! Enfin fais attention, tu m'as marché sur le pied !

_ La ferme, Granger ! _Regarde !_

Plus loin, en contrebas, les arbres se dessinaient plus denses et moins noueux. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait voir un bout du ciel. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Ron et Drago avaient remarqué. Comme foudroyés par l'évidence, ils s'étaient mis à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait, vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à une maisonnette aux couleurs chatoyantes. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_ Ron… appela-t-elle doucement.

Mais le jeune homme, hypnotisé, ne l'entendait plus. Hermione hâta le pas, saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment. Une odeur de catastrophe imminente flottait dans l'air.

_ Ron ! Malfoy ! _Qu'est-ce que vous… _

La mâchoire de Ron s'était refermée sur la poutre marbrée de la maison au toit de… de pain d'épice ?

_ _Non !_ hurla Hermione. Non ! Non ! Non ! Ron ! Ne faites surtout pas ça ! Ron ! Malfoy ! Ecoutez-moi !

Drago se balançait à la fenêtre, dégustant tant et plus le bois fait de dragées sucrées.

_ Arrêtez-ça ! criait Hermione.

Ron s'attaquait maintenant goulûment aux pierres apparentes de la maison, le bouche gorgée de nougat. Malfoy soupirait des « huuuum » de délice.

_ Il ne faut pas rester là ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! rugit Hermione, qui les avaient rejoint aussi vite que possible. Elle se jeta sur Ron, le tirant en arrière. Mais le jeune homme repoussait chacune de ses tentatives.

_ Il npf'y a qu'a fse fservir, Hermpfione, fit-il, la face collée au mur, engloutissant un bâton de sucre d'orge.

_ Malfoy !

_ Fchous moi la paix Grancher ! articula-t-il, dévorant les jointures du volet de pain brioché.

_ Ron ! suppliait-elle. Il faut partir !

_ Manfge Hermpfione ! Tchiens.

Il lui tendit un énorme morceau de pierre de nougat, sans prendre gare à ce qu'elle le saisisse.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier qu'il était stupide. Qu'ils étaient tous les deux des abrutis bornés qui courraient à leur perte, mais une autre voix couvrit sa fureur.

Quelque chose de grand et de massif fendit l'air.

_ Qui grignote ma maison ?


	4. Sale sorcière !

Ron et Drago cessèrent immédiatement leur festin. Hermione se cramponna au bras de Ron. Quelque chose de laid cachait le soleil. Une vieille femme leur faisait de l'ombre, les poings sur les hanches. Hermione retint son souffle.

_ Euh… pardon madame, murmura Ron en s'essuyant la bouche.

Les rides creusaient le visage de la demi géante, surement une cousine d'Hagrid, se disait Ron. Malfoy perdit toute notion de politesse et grimaça devant la laideur de la vieille femme. Ses pieds gonflés avaient du mal à la porter, la peau de ses mains semblait aussi rugueuse que celle d'un troll des marécages, et une verrue sur le nez venait terminer l'abominable tableau de son visage.

_ En fait, euh… On a pas mangé depuis des jours, vous voyez… mentit Ron. On avait juste, euh… très faim. Désolé…

Hermione admira le courage de son ami. Malfoy se tut. Il n'y avait rien de louable à jouer les gryffondor.

Quelque chose d'hideux qui avait tout l'air d'un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de la femme.

_ Je comprends mes enfants. Ne soyez pas peinés. Entrez, mes petits anges. Si vous avez faim, je peux vous préparer un bon repas.

D'un geste lent, la vieille femme entrouvrit la porte de sa maison. Un délicieux fumet s'en échappa. L'odeur exquise venait chatouiller les narines de Ron. Malfoy ferma les yeux, transporté.

_ C'est très délicat de votre part, madame, s'inclina Drago, qui salivait déjà. J'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir.

_ Ouais, pareil.

_ Ron !

Hermione l'implorait du regard.

La vieille femme sourit, satisfaite.

_ Et bien, entrez.

Drago pénétra le premier, suivi de Ron. Celui-ci se retourna.

_ Tu viens, Hermione ?

La jeune fille soupira, déconfite. De toutes façons, il ne peut rien nous arriver. Nous avons nos baguettes, se murmura-t-elle, avant de s'engouffrer à leur suite, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre.

Mais rien ne se passa comme elle l'avait cru.

La porte se ferma seule, dans un fracas peu naturel. Un courant d'air flamboyant s'anima dans la maison et tournoya autours de la vieille femme qui les regardait maintenant comme des sacs de viande. Ron et Drago poussèrent naïvement des Oh et des Ah de surprise en comprenant la supercherie.

Hermione soupira, exaspérée.

_ Je vous l'avais pourtant dit.

Elle tira sa baguette, et la pointa sur la vieille femme, désenchantée.

_ Petrificus totalus.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Petrificus totalus !

La vieille femme éclata d'un rire cruel et sarcastique, jubilatoire.

_ Stupefix ! continua Hermione, que la panique était en train de gagner.

_ Evanesco ! cria Ron. Reducto ! Immobulus ! Impedimenta ! Icendio ! Diffindo ! euh… Doloris ! Impero !

Mais la demi-géante riait de plus belle.

Aucun des sorts ne marchait contre elle. Dans la maison de pain d'épice, leurs baguettes n'avaient pas plus de valeur que de vulgaires et quelconques bouts de bois.

Drago avala douloureusement sa salive.

Hermione soutint le regard mauvais de la vieille sorcière.

_ De la vieille magie… murmura-t-elle.

_ Le déjeuner est servi ! ricana la sorcière.

Ni une, ni deux, tous trois furent jetés dans une minuscule cage. Malfoy eut beau se plaindre, Ron eut beau le menacer de lui en coller une, Hermione se retrouvait tout de même coincée dans des positions les plus acrobatiques au milieu des deux garçons. Une fois qu'elle les eut assommés de reproches et de « je vous l'avais bien dit », et qu'un massacre interne fut évité de justesse au sein de la cage, les trois sorciers furent en mesure de discuter.

_ C'est quoi ce putain de conte encore, Granger !

_ Aie Ron, ton coude ! C'est le conte d'Hansel et Gretel ! Cette femme est une sorcière qui mange les gens ! Elle envisage de nous cuisiner et de faire de nous son repas.

_ Mais nous sommes chez les moldus ! Aie ! Il n'y a pas de magie chez les moldus.

_ Tu saurais Ron, si tu avais daigné jeter un œil à mes cours d'étude des moldus, pourquoi on trouve de la sorcellerie dans les histoires mold… _Malfoy ! Enlève ta main de là !_

_ Vire ta main de la tout de suite ou je te brise les os !

_ Comme si j'avais _envie_ de te toucher, Sang de bourbe !

_ Retire ça tout de suite !

_ Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Sortir ta baguette ? T'es plus un sorcier ici rouquin de mes deux !

_ Tu la touches ou tu lui parles encore comme ça _une fois _sale petit v…

_ Les garçons, chuuuut…

La vieille sorcière avait cessé ses activités. La clameur de leur dispute avait attiré son attention. Elle les toisait maintenant de toute sa hauteur.

Ron bomba le torse.

_ On a pas peur de vous, sale… sale sorcière !

Malfoy éclata de rire.

Hermione soutenait le regard de la vieille femme.

Cette dernière se frotta les mains, satisfaite.

_ Alors, demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, qui vais-je manger en premier ?

Malfoy cessa de rire.

_ Peut-être toi ? Le petit blondinet soumis. Ou bien toi ? Le rouquin idiot. A moins que je commence par toi, ma chérie.

La vieille femme attrapa brusquement le poignet d'Hermione et le fit rouler dans ses mains.

_ Maigrelette. Oh, voilà qui est beaucoup plus intéressant ! s'écria-t-elle en saisissant celui de Ron.

Malfoy parut pleurer de dégout lorsque la main de la sorcière se posa sur son poignet.

_ Tu seras sans doute celui qui suivra. J'en salive d'avance ! chanta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

L'instant d'après, Ron l'entendit couper des légumes, sans doute des carottes. Malfoy se sentait fait comme un rat.

Hermione se tourna vers eux.

_ Ecoutez-moi tous les deux. Il faut vite trouver une solution. Ou l'un de nous va périr dans la soirée. Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, Ron. Lorsqu'elle nous a tâté le poignet, elle voulait savoir qui était… le plus en chair.

_ Genre Malfoy est plus maigre que moi.

_ J'ai un corps de rêve moi, Weasley.

_ Tu ne vas pas sérieusement croire que…

_ Ron ! Il faut trouver un plan. Qui a une idée ?

Ron et Drago la regardèrent comme si cela allait de soi.

_ Evidement que c'est toi le cerveau, Granger. Sors-nous de là. Et vite, avant que Weasley ne meure de jalousie en s'apercevant que tu préfères dans l'espace étroit d'une cage te coller à mon corps de rêve plutôt qu'au pauvr…

_ Ca suffit, serpent de merde, je peux plus te saquer, je peux plus te voir en peinture, tu vas…

Hermione soupira, désespérée. Une fois de plus, tout reposait entre ses mains.

La jeune fille bouscula Malfoy sous le regard scandalisé de Ron et agrippa les barreaux de la cage.

_ Sortez-moi de là ! Je vous en prie, sortez-moi de là ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez. Tout ! Tout, mais sortez-moi de là !

Ron dévisagea Hermione, électrifié. Malfoy la regarda avec dégout.

Mais elle avait réussi à capter l'attention de la sorcière, qui venait d'ailleurs à sa rencontre.

_ On change de camp, ma petite ?

_ S'il vous plait, vous êtes la femme la plus puissante que je connaisse. Vous m'avez désarmée, je ne peux rien contre vous. Apprenez-moi !

Ron eut un haut le cœur.

La vieille sorcière ne cacha pas sa surprise.

_ Apprenez-moi à être comme vous. Je pourrais vous aider. Je ferais le ménage, je ferais la cuisine, je vous aiderai à capturer vos proies. Et je resterai avec vous, pour toujours. Vous devez vous sentir bien seule, ici. Je pourrais… être votre fille.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais Malfoy la lui referma tout de suite, lui indiquant de se taire et d'écouter la suite.

La vieille sorcière se pencha devant Hermione, cherchant à capter son regard. La jeune fille afficha son air le plus lâche et le plus larmoyant.

_ Voulez-vous… Etre ma mère ?

La sorcière réclama le silence et pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Ron. Lorsque sa décision fut prise, la porte de la cage s'ouvrit. Hermione en fut extraite, et avant que quiconque ait pu bouger, la cellule s'était refermée toute seule.

_ Vous serez tout pour moi, désormais.

Hermione ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière et suivi la sorcière en cuisine, laissant Ron et Drago livrés à eux-mêmes.

_ Granger est une sacrée fille. Dommage qu'elle soit née moldue. Vraiment dommage.

_ Toi et tes préjugés de merde sur le sang, quand comprendras-tu…

_ Je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait fait une Serpentard exquise.

_ La ferme, Malfoy. Hermione aurait été une Gryffondor, quoi qu'il arrive. Ou bien une Serdaigle. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Hermione n'était pas une Serdaigle.

_ En même temps, c'est un _chapeau_ qui a décidé.

_ Ouais, un chapeau. Comment faire confiance à un chapeau, de toutes façons ?

_ C'est absurde. Poudlard est absurde.

_ C'est toi qui est absurde, tête de fouine. Ferme-la, un peu.

_ Toi, ferme-la, Weasmoche. Si Granger se rate, tu vas finir découpé ce soir.

_ T'as toujours été jaloux Malfoy. Parce que moi j'ai le survivant et la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, alors que toi tu as _Crabbe et Goyle._

_ Profite tant que tu peux, Weasley. Parade, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous allons vers des jours sombres, tu sais aussi bien que moi qui finira par gagner sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Ta gueule, Malfoy. Regarde-toi dans un miroir, tu ne fais peur à personne.

_ Je n…

_ Attention, elles reviennent.

Hermione avait cherché à gagner du temps. En guise de preuve de sa dévotion envers la sorcière, elle avait passé l'après-midi à astiquer les sols, à récurer les cuisines, à lustrer les chaises et avait même consenti à partir chercher des légumes dans le jardin. Aussi, losque la sorcière s'assoupit sur le canapé, elle se précipita vers la cage, trouvant Ron et Malfoy en pleine querelle. Ron l'accueillit, le regard méfiant.

_ Tu sais ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non, pas trop. Mais oui, un peu. Alors écoutez-moi. Il faut juste que je l'attire dans le four.

_ Dans le four ? questionna Malfoy.

_ Oui, c'est comme ça que Gretel vient à bout de la méchante sorcière. Je suppose qu'il faut que je fasse pareil. Seulement, l'ennui, c'est qu'elle a prévu de te faire bouillir, Ron.

_ Merci pour l'info, Hermione…

_ Il faut que vous m'aidiez à la convaincre. Je ne peux pas le faire moi, je pense qu'elle a des soupçons.

_ Qui est Gretel ?

_ On s'en fout, Ron ! Il faut juste qu'elle change d'avis. Oh, attention, elle se réveille. Mère ? Voulez-vous un verre de jus de citrouille ?

_ Bon, t'es prêt ?

_ Ouais, je suis prêt Weasley. Tu vas pleurer dans les jupes de Granger après ça.

_ C'est ça, ouais. SALE PETITE FOUINE !

_ PAUVRE ROUQUIN IDIOT !

_ SERPENT DE MES DEUX !

_ NID DE CAFARDS AMBULANT !

_ VA BOUFFER DES LIMACES !

Alertée par les cris, la vieille sorcière accourut, déconcertée. Ron et Drago se battaient, à coup de poings et de mots, dans le minuscule espace d'une vieille cage à renards.

_ Ça suffit, taisez-vous tous les deux !

Mais aucun des deux garçons ne l'écoutaient.

_ Silence ! J'ai dit silence !

_ T'ES AUSSI DOUE EN MAGIE QU'UN CRACMOL !

_ T'ES AUSSI A L'AISE AVEC UNE BAGUETTE QU'AVEC UN SCROUTT A PETARD !

_ T'ES AUSSI BON AVEC UN BALAIS QU'AVEC TES GALIONS !

_ TON MEILLEUR AMI A LE QI D'UN ESCARGOT !

_ LE TIEN VA MOURIR DANS L'ANNEE !

_ ROGUE EST SURREMENT TON VRAI PERE !

La vieille femme se boucha les oreilles. Le niveau sonore augmentait d'insulte en insulte. Le bruit métallique des barreaux de la cage la faisait grincer des dents. Elle ne le supportait pas. Leurs voix résonnaient dans sa boite crânienne. Les trous de ses orbites se creusaient.

_ TA MERE ELLE A DU VENDRE TA SŒUR POUR SE PAYER UNE ROBE !

_ LA TIENNE A UNE TETE DE DRAGON CONSTIPE !

_ LA TIENNE A BESOIN D'UN EFLE DE MAISON POUR RETROUVER SON CUL !

_ TON PERE EST UN SALE SERPENT MANGEMORT QUI LECHE GRATUITEMENT LES COUILLES DE VOLDEMORT !

_ LE TIEN EST UN SALE IDIOT TROP PAUVRE POUR SE PAYER UN CERVEAU !

_ TON PERE PORTE DES COLERETTES DE PETITE TAFIOLLE !

_ A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE CEST LE TIEN QUI SERA MORT !

_ RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla la sorcière. A la fin de la soirée c'est vous qui serez morts ! Tous les deux ! Vous cuirez ensemble ! L'un après l'autre ! Avec des carottes ! Dans ma marmite !

La vieille femme avait réussi à faire taire des deux garçons. Elle leur lança tour à tour un sourire mauvais. Dans ses yeux brulait la démoniaque lueur de l'envie.

_ Une mort lente vous attend, les enfants.

Elle se lécha les babines. Malfoy la regardait, tétanisé. Quelque chose en elle lui rappelait le seigneur des ténèbres. Ron ne laissa pas impressionner.

_ Je te hais, je te déteste ! hurla-t-il. Depuis le fond de votre marmite mes cris d'agonie seront dirigés vers toi, Malfoy ! Pendant des heures tu m'entendras, des heures !

La sorcière perdit son sourire. Des cris, toujours des cris. Pendant des heures ? Non, elle ne le supporterait pas.

_ Et bien, voilà qui pourrait être fâcheux. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée, tu sais, petit rouquin. Hermione, ma chérie, allume le four.

C'était gagné. Ron allait sourire. Ron allait parader. Ron allait faire le V de la victoire. Ron allait la narguer. Ron allait trahir leur plan. Le pressentant, Drago Malfoy lui balança brusquement un coup de poing en pleine face.

Il pesta contre lui et la bataille s'engagea de plus belle.

Grimaçant, la vieille femme, incapable d'endurer leurs cris plus longtemps, voulu accélérer le processus.

_ Hermione, ma petite, le four !

_ Je n'y arrive pas, mère ! Je suis trop petite !

La vieille sorcière écarta Hermione, fulminante.

_ Puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même, ici !

Elle se pencha. Tant et si bien qu'Hermione avait une vue imprenable sur la situation. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se mit à pâlir. La sorcière, une demi-géante au corps plus long que large, ne rentrerait jamais dans ce four trop petit. La faille du plan se dessinait sous ses yeux horrifiés. Mais le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et poussa, de toute la force de ses bras, le visage de la sorcière dans le four.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit dans la maisonnée. Hermione sentait bien qu'il ne suffirait pas à tuer la sorcière. Aussi, elle poussa plus fort. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Un léger bruit de ferraille indiqua l'ouverture d'une porte, et deux paires de bras vinrent lui porter secours. La plainte finit par mourir, et la vie quitta le corps de la vieille femme, dont la tête crépitait dans la braise, le corps étendu au sol, en long.

Drago se recula de cet acte macabre. Il regarda tour à tour Ron et Hermione, qui se dévisageaient. Le silence tomba.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Ron qui le rompit.

_ Au moins… On sait quoi manger ce soir… fit-il, désignant la soupière où cuisaient toujours les carottes et autres légumes.

_ La cage s'est ouverte toute seule, déclara Drago.

_ De la vieille magie, expliqua Hermione. Au moment où la vie a commencé à la quitter, elle a perdu sa magie. Et tous ses charmes se sont rompus. Je suis sûre que si tu sors, les murs de cette maison ne seront plus en sucrerie.

Ron sortit constater par lui-même. La seconde d'après, il revint confirmer ses dires.

_ De la vieille pierre noire et moisie, dire qu'on a mangé _ça_…

Hermione défit son tablier de petite bonne à tout faire.

_ On mange et on s'en va. Je refuse de passer la nuit ici, avec elle… désigna-t-elle le corps sans vie sur le sol.

Ron acquiesça.

_ Bravo, Hermione, tu m'as bluffé.

Il la congratula, admiratif, posant chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir.

_ Oui, bien joué Granger. Et merci, _Hermione._

_ De rien, _Drago._ S'entendit-elle répondre.

Ron les dévisagea tous les deux.

_ Ne comptez pas sur moi pour t'appeler _Drago._ Railla-t-il.


	5. La rivière me parle, est ce normal?

_ Hermione, tu dors ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Il crie, il hurle, Ron.

_ Il crie, oui. Je sais bien. Ca… Ca s'entend.

_ Tu… Tu crois qu'il faudrait le réveiller ?

_ Non. Ou peut-être que oui, je sais pas.

_ …Pas ce soir. Demain, peut-être. Mais pas ce soir.

_ Ok, pas ce soir.

_ Il a changé un peu, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Il est différent. Mais peut-être qu'il a toujours été comme ça. Ses copains Serpentard ne sont pas là. Ni ses parents. Il se sent peut être moins regardé.

_ Il doit faire un sacré cauchemar pour crier comme ça.

Ron soupira, pensif.

_ J'ai cru que t'allais virer de bord, tout à l'heure avec la sorcière.

_ Imbécile !

_ Non, c'est vrai. Tu as été épatante. Je te le redis, quitte à être bloqué dans un livre, il valait mieux l'être avec toi. T'imagine avec Neville ? Je serais en train de cuire à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Attends, je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose. Malfoy ?

_ Non, c'était pas des mots, c'était… des sons.

_ Pauvre Drago…

_Rendors-toi, Hermione.

_ Un monde de contes, hein ? Et il y en a combien en tout, Gr_… Hermione_ ? Un loup, une sorcière qui annihile nos pouvoirs magiques, imaginaire tordu ces moldus !

_ Ils sont plutôt nombreux. Mais je ne les connais pas tous.

_ Impossible de savoir ce qui nous attend, alors.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Non, impossible de le savoir.

Ron croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Malfoy grogna quelque chose qu'Hermione ne compris pas.

_ Au fait, c'était quel conte, celui-là ? demanda Ron.

_ Laisse-moi deviner. _La sorcière cannibale._

_ Perdu. C'était Hansel et Gretel.

_ Quel nom stupide.

_ Je vous raconte : Jadis, deux enfants, frère et sœur, furent abandonnés dans la foret car leur père, très pauvre, ne pouvait plus les nourrir. Ils y déambulèrent longtemps avant de découvrir une petite maison de pain d'épice, qu'ils mangèrent goulument, un peu comme vous l'avez fait.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione poursuivit.

_ La sorcière les invita à entrer et les emprisonnèrent. Hansel fut mis en cage et Gretel devait faire la cuisine pour engraisser son frère. Chaque jour, la sorcière, qui y voyait bien mal, venait tâter les poignets d'Hansel, qui ne grossissait pas, grâce au stratagème qu'utilisait sa sœur. Elle faisait passer un os de chien pour le poignet de son frère. A bout de patience, la sorcière décida de manger Hansel tout de suite. Elle demanda à Gretel d'allumer le four, et la petite fille y poussa la sorcière, qui mourut complètement carbonisée. Hansel et Gretel dérobèrent les richesses de la sorcière et les ramenèrent chez leur père, qui put donc les garder et les nourrir. Et tout le monde vécu heureux. _Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Drago ?_

_ C'est d'une naïveté insupportable. Et puis, regarde la tête de Weasley.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. Ce dernier regardait le vide, incrédule.

_ Il y avait de l'or ? Des richesses ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Malfoy éclata de rire.

_ Enfin, Ron. C'était faux. Tout est faux, ici. Tu n'aurais jamais pu ramener le moindre sous.

_ _Pauvre_ Weasley…

_ La ferme, Malfoy !

_ Ne me touche pas, sale…

_ Qu'est-ce que… Ron ! Drago ! Le paysage change. Regardez !

L'épais tapis de feuilles mortes troquait désormais le change avec un sol rocheux, pentu. Quelques chênes parsemaient la terre par ci, par là. Une énorme colline avait pris forme devant eux. Ron regarda Hermione, perplexe.

_ Evidemment, il va nous falloir la gravir, je suppose, grogna Malfoy.

Hermione acquiesça, s'engageant la première. Ron la suivait des yeux, nerveux.

_ Hermione, est-ce que les montagnes bougent dans les contes moldus ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, sibylline.

_ Assez ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces foutus hauteurs. C'est la pause ! beugla Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, croisant les jambes, et sortit de sa poche une tranche de lard fumé dérobé chez la sorcière. Hermione savait qu'à partir de là, on ne pouvait plus rien tirer de Drago Malfoy.

Ron soupira.

_ Tu aurais pu au moins attendre de trouver un cours d'eau, Malfoy.

_ Je me moque de ton avis, Weasley !

Ron serra les poings. _Petite fouine teigneuse…_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas une rivière près d'ici, avertit-il Hermione. Je fais vite.

Le jeune homme disparu derrière un bosquet, marchant d'un bon pas. Il se disait, qu'avec ou sans baguette, il n'aimait pas laisser son amie seule avec Drago Malfoy. Question de principe.

Hermione s'assit en face de Drago, silencieuse. Le jeune homme, qui avait fini sa tranche de lard, ouvrit la bouche, quelque chose de narquois dans le regard.

_ Alors, dis-moi tout, _Hermione._ Tout le monde à Poudlard brûle de savoir. Vers qui ton cœur balance ? Potter, ou Weasley ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, indignée.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Je t'appelle par ton prénom, désormais. Et je te laisse profaner le mien de ta bouche. Nous sommes « intimes ». Tu peux bien répondre à ma question.

_ Cela ne te regarde certainement pas, Malfoy !

La jeune fille se mura dans un silence courroucé.

Malfoy ne tarda pas à le rompre.

_ J'ai toujours cru que Potter te gardait pour lui, un peu comme un dessert. Mais maintenant que j'ai pu vous observer de l'intérieur, quelque chose me dit que tu serais plutôt le dessert de Weasley, tout compte fait.

_ Non mais je t'en prie ! cria Hermione. Ce que tu peux être machiste ! Raciste, on savait, mais machiste ? Ressaisis-toi, Drago, tu vaux mieux que ça.

_ Ferme la, Granger. Ne me dis pas ce que je dois être !

_ Alors reste correct ! Non mais, vraiment ! Est-ce que moi je me permets de te parler de Pansy Parkinson ?

Malfoy ricana.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire sur Pansy. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est folle de moi et que je me contrefiche de son existence.

_ Oh, et bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit lorsqu'elle évoque certaines de vos nuits dans la salle sur demande, persifla Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as laissé entendre lorsque tu as découvert son corps, et…

_ Co… Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

_ Me sous-estimer c'est sous-estimer la nature des réseaux féminins, mon cher Drago.

Malfoy se redressa, dédaigneux.

_ Remarquable, Granger. Quel dommage que tu sois née moldue.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Encore cette rengaine. Il ne s'en lasserait donc jamais…

_ Tu es intelligente, très intelligente, poursuivit-il. Tu as beaucoup de valeur. Tu aurais été séduisante, en sang pur. Tu m'aurais plu. Et je t'aurais plu aussi. Quel magnifique Serpentard tu aurais fait. Oh, oui… Quel gâchis,_ Hermione._

_ Tais toi ! Moi, Serpentard ? Jamais, Malfoy ! Pas l'ombre d'une seconde !

Drago se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

_ Tu aurais été ténébreuse, dangereuse, dédaigneuse… Attirante…

Sa main chercha la joue de la jeune fille. Hermione recula.

_ Mais il est trop tard pour rejoindre le camp des plus forts. Les dés sont jetés. Tous ceux qui savent n'y feront pas cas. Tu es une proie de choix pour Lui. Tu avais tout pour être une sorcière extraordinaire. Mais, coup du sort, ta simple existence est une abomination. J'en suis désolé, mais il ne peut en être autrement.

Drago avait saisi une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts, qu'il caressa brièvement. Puis il se leva, dominant la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur.

_ Tu restes une sang de bourbe,_ Hermione._

Malfoy la toisa d'un regard dur et navré, satisfait.

Quelque chose bouillonnait dans le cœur d'Hermione. Un subtil mélange de rage et de nervosité, comment _osait-il_ ? Avait-il essayé de la séduire pour mieux la rabaisser, pour mieux l'enfoncer ? Quel était ce jeu cruel ? Depuis quand Drago Malfoy se montrait-il si entreprenant à son égard ?

Le visage de Ron apparut dans un buisson.

_Venez ! J'ai trouvé une rivière en contre bas, juste à trois minutes de marche. On va pouvoir se laver.

Malfoy suivit les deux gryffondors sans rien dire, ce qui étonna Ron. Hermione s'était murée dans un silence songeur. Elle devait admettre que les paroles de Drago l'avaient troublée.

Arrivée en vue du cours d'eau, Ron défit ses affaires et dégrafa son pantalon.

_ Tu ne vas pas quand même pas te déshabiller devant nous, Weasley, fit Drago, dégouté.

_ Bien sûr que non, serpent, ça te ferait trop plaisir.

Ron avait plongé les deux pieds dans l'eau. Malfoy s'enferma dans un silence plein de dignité, retirant son pull.

Hermione s'agenouilla au bord de la rivière. Formant une coupe avec ses mains, elle se passa gracieusement de l'eau sur le visage.

Mais, lorsqu'elle voulut renouveler l'opération, quelque chose la troubla. L'eau claire était devenue boueuse. Quelque chose de diffus lui murmurait des phrases dans l'oreille. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir le reflet d'un visage qui n'était pas le sien dans l'eau de la rivière.

__ Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle à présent. _

__ Miroir, miroir…_

__ Miroir…_

_ Ron ?

_ Mmh ?

_ La rivière me parle. Est-ce que tu l'entends ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Allons bon, Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira Malfoy.

_ La rivière parle ! Suis-je la seule à l'entendre ? s'écria Hermione, paniquée.

Ron prêta l'oreille.

_ Mais il n'y a rien, Hermione.

__ Miroir, miroir…_

__ Miroir…_

__ Qui est la plus belle ? _

__ Miroir…_

__ Miroir, miroir…_

Malfoy regardait Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle.

_ C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure ? s'énerva Ron.

_ Dites-moi que vous les entendez aussi…

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce que Malfoy t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille agrippa le gryffondor par la chemise et le pencha à sa hauteur.

Distinctement, il entendit le murmure de plusieurs voix plaintives.

__ Miroir, miroir…_

__ Miroir…_

__ Qui est la plus belle ?_

__ Qui est la plus belle, à présent ? Miroir…_

__ Miroir…_

Drago s'inclina à son tour, sceptique. Il bondit en arrière. Quelque chose venait de lui susurrer des paroles à l'oreille.

__ Miroir, miroir…_

__ Qui est la plus belle, à présent ? _

__ Miroir…_

__Miroir, miroir…_

_ Ces paroles n'ont strictement _aucun _sens, se plaignit-il.

__ C'est Hermione, oh, ma reine…_

__ Miroir, miroir..._

__ C'est Hermione.._

__ Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle, à présent ?_

__ C'est Hermione, ma reine… _

__ Hermione..._

__ Miroir..._

__ Miroir, miroir..._

Ron dévisagea Hermione.

_ Ce truc a dit ton nom ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

_ Ce… Ce n'était peut-être pas moi…

_ C'était ton nom, Hermione. TON nom !

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Weasley ! Comme si Granger pouvait être _la plus belle._ Il doit y avoir erreur.

_ Ta gueule, Malfoy ! Ou je t…

_ Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu as laissé entendre tout à l'heure, _Drago, _fit Hermione, vexée. Mais qu'est-ce que...

_._

__ Hermione... Prends garde…_

__ Miroir, miroir, qui est la plus belle, à présent ?_

__ Prends garde…_

__ Hermione…_

__ Prends garde…_

__ La plus belle…Oh, ma reine…_

__ Miroir, miroir…_

__ Hermione…_

__ Prends garde…_

__ Prends garde…_

_ La rivière te menace, maintenant, Granger. pouffa Malfoy. Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui faire.

_ C'est pas drôle ! s'écria Ron. On bouge de là ! Hermione, viens ! On bouge de là !

Hermione, bousculée par leurs paroles, fronça les sourcils.

_ Laissez-moi réfléchir, bon sang !

_ On n'a pas le temps ! s'écria Ron, qui était parti rassembler ses affaires.

Soudain, Malfoy fit volteface.

Quelque chose d'énorme déboula d'un buisson, une hache à la main. Hermione hurla. L'homme se dirigeait droit sur elle. Pris de surprise, Malfoy s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement qui le plaça entre Hermione et son bourreau. L'homme abattit sa hache. Malfoy hurla. Puis le temps fut comme figé. Ron venait de stupéfier leur agresseur.

Drago jeta un regard étrange, mêlé de gêne et d'incompréhension, aux deux gryffondors.

_ Bravo, Ron. Merci. Souffla Hermione, tremblante.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de tête.

_ C'était à toi qu'il voulait s'en prendre, Hermione.

La jeune fille acquiesça, encore un peu sonnée.

_ Mais _Drago Malfoy_ a voulu faire bouclier de son corps. Quand on va raconter ça à Harry…

_ Tu la ferme, Weasley !

_ Euh, oui. Et bien… Merci, Drago, rougit Hermione.

_ Ne t'emballe pas, Sang de bourbe, c'était involontaire !

_ Surveille ton langage, imbécile !

_ Y en a MARRE de vos contes moldus foireux !

Malfoy, furieux, partit bouder dans un coin sans mot dire.

Ron jeta un œil perplexe à Hermione.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que Malfoy t'as dit tout à l'heure ?

_ Plus tard, Ron. Je sais pourquoi l'homme a voulu s'en prendre à moi. C'est un chasseur, d'ailleurs.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tu vas probablement te moquer de moi…


	6. Par merlin ! Le prince !

Malfoy reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, railla-t-il. Depuis la mort de cette « Blanche Neige » -quel nom ridicule d'ailleurs- tu es devenue la fille la plus belle du royaume ? Enfin, Granger ! _Hermione_… Un peu de modestie, tu es plutôt laide dans ton genre. Une méchante reine/sorcière –décidément c'est plutôt confus chez les moldus- voudrait donc te supprimer pour ça ? Par Merlin ! Quelle malchance tu as.

_ Tu la ferme, Malfoy ! Elle a donc envoyé le chasseur pour te tuer, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui. Dans le conte originel, Blanche neige s'échappe. Elle est recueillie par les sept nains.

_ Les _sept nains _?beugla Malfoy. Allons bon, c'est quoi encore cette connerie !

_ Laisse la finir, tête de fouine !

_ Blanche neige devient donc amie avec les sept nains, qui la protègent. Cependant, lorsqu'ils partent travailler à la mine, une vieille femme frappe à la porte de la maison. Elle feint de prendre Blanche Neige en sympathie et lui offre une pomme qui a l'air succulente. Blanche Neige la croque et s'effondre au sol. La vieille femme était en fait la reine, déguisée. Les sept nains trouvent Blanche Neige inanimée sur le sol et lui confectionnent un cercueil de verre pour que chacun puisse admirer sa beauté. Ils l'enterrent au milieu de la foret. C'est à ce moment que le prince charmant arrive sur son cheval blanc, et que par un simple baiser, il ranime la princesse, qui s'enfuit avec lui. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…

_ De la guimauve… grinça Malfoy.

_ Je suis assez d'accord, pour une fois, ajouta Hermione.

_ Donc tu veux dire… Qu'il va falloir te mettre dans un cercueil de verre ? Et attendre qu'un inconnu de prince de mes deux vienne t'embrasser ?

_ Mais non, réfléchis, Ron. Il ne viendra jamais. Il viendra pour Blanche Neige, et c'est tout.

_ _Pauvre Hermione, _personne ne viendra pour elle…

_ Tais-toi, Malfoy… Il suffirait juste, d'….

_ Gaffe, Weasley ! Le bucheron se réveille.

Ron fit volteface. L'homme, visage contre terre, habile, tâtait le sol de sa grande main gantée, de toute évidence à la recherche de sa hâche.

_ Hermione, recule ! _Inmovere !_

Ron avait tiré sa baguette de sa poche et l'avait braquée sur l'arme, la faisant valser dans les airs puis tomber dans un bruit sec et tranchant à quelques pas seulement de Malfoy.

_ Bordel, Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? J'ai failli y laisser un orteil !

Le chasseur fixa Ron dans une pure expression de terreur. Il ne lui venait pas non plus à l'esprit de lâcher Drago du regard.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Merlin… Il ne craint pas les Stupéfix ! C'est impossible ! La magie n'a pas d'effet sur lui, ou quoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Pas dans la durée, on dirait bien.

_ Comment tu expliques ça ?

_ Non mais, tu as vu sa carrure ? Grand, massif et bien bâtit… Face à un sorcier balourd dans ton genre, c'était courru d'avance que…

_ Mais je t'emmerde, sale petite de serpent ! Montre moi les tes pouvoirs, s'ils sont si puissants ! Ah non j'oubliais, tu ne _peux_ pas. Tu n'en as_ pas_ ici !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Il n'arrête pas de te fixer, Granger, fit remarquer Malfoy.

Ron se tourna. Une lueur grave dans les yeux de l'homme traversait son regard, plongé sur Hermione, en plein état d'analyse du physique de la jeune fille.

Ron fronça les sourcils, nerveux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Malfoy poussa un long soupir, horripilé.

_ On l'attache, évidemment !

_ Et avec quoi, gros malin !

_ Bon sang, tu _es _un sorcier, Weasley !

_ La magie ne marche pas avec lui, on t'a dit !

Malfoy se frappa le front, à peu près certain de réprimer un de ces plus violents accès de rage et de mépris.

_ Enfin utilise ce qui te sert de cerveau ! Fais apparaitre une corde, qu'on puisse le ligoter !

Ron serra les poings.

_ Hé, toi ! cria-t-il en dirrection du chasseur. On ne vient même pas d'ici, on est que de passage ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Hermione ?

L'homme regardait Ron à présent, une ombre craintive dans le visage.

_ Vous croyez qu'il est muet ? demanda Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas ? Tu crois qu'il te comprend ?

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change, _Hermione_ ?

Ron avisa un bout de bois longiligne au sol.

_ _S__peciem__mutare__ !_

La branche fut secouée de soubresauts tourmentés, avant de s'allonger et de troquer sa texture boisée pour la structure rugueuse du cordage.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de son agresseur, un mélange de peine et de peur ratissant le fond de son cœur.

_ Stupefix !

L'homme glissa sur le côté, la nuque tombante. Ron l'empoigna fermement par le bras tandis que Malfoy se saisissait de l'autre. Les deux sorciers unirent leurs forces pour le trainer au pied de l'arbre voisin.

_ S'il se réveille maintenant, avertit Malfoy, occupé à nouer les deux extrémités de la corde, je vous jure, tous les deux de maudire vos descendances sur des générations.

_ Ferme là et serre plus fort, Malfoy !

_ Sur un autre ton, Weasley ! Autrement je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul !

_ Pauvre homme… murmura Hermione. La sorcière a dû lui faire tant de mal.

_ Est-ce que tu parles de toi ? ironisa Malfoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron retint un rire discret.

A peine l'homme était-il solidement rivé à l'arbre qu'il se réveillait et se débattait déjà pour s'en détacher.

Malfoy le toisa d'une grimace de dégout.

_ Il a l'air terrorisé, remarqua Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules.

La jeune fille, le regard droit dans les yeux de l'homme, s'agenouilla prudemment.

_ Vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir attaché.

_ Parle pour toi, Granger !

L'homme s'était immobilisé, buvant les paroles de la jeune fille.

_ Une fois que vous serez libérés, il vous faudra fuir. Ne me cherchez pas, nous aurons certainement quitté ce monde. La reine sera furieuse. Fuyez simplement, et ne remettez jamais les pieds ici.

Ron crut voir le chasseur hocher timidement la tête.

Hermione se leva, froidement observée par Malfoy.

_ Merlin, il voulait vraiment ta peau, Hermione.

La jeune fille acquiesça, fiévreuse.

_Donc, il suffirait juste d'éviter la reine et ses sbires, non ? De passer au prochain conte, pour te mettre à l'abri ?

_ Oui. C'est à ça que je pensais, avoua Hermione.

Ron surpris, parut satisfait de lui.

_ Et bien, en route alors.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui la fixait, reconnaissant, une douceur infinie dans le regard. D'un geste impulsif, elle pencha sa main en avant, la tendant vers le chasseur.

Ron l'attrapa au vol, bien déterminé à ne pas la lâcher.

_ On s'en va, Hermione. Viens.

00

000

00

_ Et si moi je restais là, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? proposa Drago. Je ne crains rien ici, il n'y a que Granger qui soit menacée dans ce conte.

_ Les _sept nains,_ Malfoy, ricana Ron. Quoi de plus moche et pervers qu'un petit nain ? Un grand garçon comme toi, c'est sûr, tu seras leur nouvelle coqueluche. Les nains _aiment_ les hommes, il me semble.

Hermione éclata de rire.

Ron vit le spectre de l'écœurement le plus total planer sur la tête de Malfoy.

_ Ok. Je viens avec vous.

Drago ouvrit la marche. Ron et Hermione s'engagèrent à sa suite, une fois que Ron eut jeté un dernier maléfice dans le dos du chasseur stupéfié.

_ Ron, les nains n'_aiment_ pas forcément les hommes, glissa Hermione à l'oreille de son ami qui rangeait sa baguette. Il existe des _naines._

_ Evite de le dire à Malfoy…ricana-t-il.

00

000

00

_ Ca ne finira donc jamais… soupira Drago. Des forets, et encore des forets. Et des forets en pente, et des forets en descente… Je demande une pause !

_ On peut pas s'arrêter sombre crétin. Hermione est recherchée. Chaque cours d'eau lui crie « Prends garde ». C'est assez flippant d'ailleurs.

Ron tourna les yeux vers Hermione, qui ne laissait rien paraître de sa frayeur.

_ Ca fait des heures qu'on marche. On peut s'arrêter si vous voulez. Je crois qu'on est tous fatigués, concéda-t-elle.

Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_ Et en plus, bougonna Ron en s'installant non loin de Drago, on commence à être à cours de nourriture, désigna-t-il sa poche où seulement deux tranches de lard et trois carottes restaient du festin dérobé à la sorcière de pain d'épice.

_ Bah… Un petit régime, ça peut pas te faire de mal, Weasley.

_ Retire ça tout de suite, tête de fouine !

_ Je t'em…_Aie !_ Weasley, putain mais… _Qu'est-ce que…BORDEL, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? _

Hermione tourna la tête. Malfoy s'était relevé, et l'on pouvait voir distinctement quelque chose de petit et de très laid derrière lui, qui s'amusait à pointer le pointu de sa pioche vers les fesses du grand Serpentard.

Ron éclata de rire.

_ Félicitations, Malfoy. Tu viens de trouver les _sept nains_.

Drago recula, terrorisé. Mais l'horrible nain le suivait comme son ombre, marmonnant des petits sons inintelligibles et féroces.

Ron riait aux larmes.

_ Cesse de rire, abruti ! Aide-moi !

Hermione, contentée par la terreur qui se lisait sur le visage de Drago, estima qu'elle avait eu là sa vengeance. Elle se pencha au niveau du petit homme, qui la regardait de ses yeux noirs plein d'adoration. Vu de près, son petit visage lui rappelait vaguement les traits grossiers des physiques gobelins.

_ Etes-vous grincheux ? demanda-t-elle.

_ _Hermione,_ insulter ses agresseurs, n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de diplomatie, siffla Malfoy. Doucement toi ! Ne me touche pas, tu as compris !

Le nain secoua la tête, maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas être joyeux ni dormeur. Vous êtes peut être simplet ? A moins que vous soyez une sorte d'hybride gobelin ? Non ? Alors atchoum, peut-être ?

Il n'y eut pas plus d'écho du côté du nain lorsqu'Hermione eut finit d'énumérer les sept noms. A cours d'idée, elle regardait simplement le petit homme, qui voulait bien laisser Drago tranquille lorsqu'elle cherchait à lui parler.

_ Et bien, maintenant que tu l'as traité de tous les noms d'oiseau, il semble calmé. Est-ce que c'est ça l'astuce ? Je dois l'insulter ? Sale petit veracrasse odieux !

_ Non, Malfoy ! Ce sont des prénoms ! Ce sont les prénoms des sept nains, arrête ! Ils sont plutôt susceptibles.

L'affreuse petite chose, fulminante, faisait mine de lui sauter au cou, redoublant de véhémence. Le pointu de la pioche s'abattit sur son pied, tandis que Drago, qui avait senti le coup venir, l'avait esquivé d'un pas sur la droite.

_ Ça suffit ! cria-t-il. Que l'un d'entre vous me donne sa baguette !

_ Certainement pas, tête de fouine.

Le nain, qui semblait soudain prendre conscience de l'existence de Ron, se précipita à sa rencontre de ses petits pas frustes, le menaçant à son tour de sa pioche, dans un charabia incompréhensible.

_ On fait moins le malin, Weasley ! ricana Malfoy. Tu vas lui jeter un sort, oui ou merde ?

_ Tu peux toujours essayer de me prendre ma baguette !

_ Ne me dis pas ça comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé !

_ Tu… T'as essayé de nous les voler dans la nuit ? s'écria Ron, scandalisé.

_ Evidemment, redescends sur terre, je suis un Serpentard !

_ Hermione… _Au secours !_ Il… Il est en train de se frotter à ma jambe.

Malfoy éclata du plus narquois de tous ses rires.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, lasse.

_ Monsieur le nain, s'il vous plait, laissez-mes amis tranquille…

_ Je ne suis pas ton _ami, g_rommela Drago.

Au son de la voix d'Hermione, le petit être fit volteface.

_ Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait laisser mon ami _et_ Drago Malfoy tranquilles, répéta-t-elle, perdant patience.

_ Rien à faire. Quelle petite chose teigneuse, se plaignit Ron. Il ne nous lâchera pas. Attention Malfoy, il revient vers toi.

_ Venez, on s'en va, proposa Hermione.

00

000

00

Malfoy marchait à grand pas, le nain toujours à ses trousses. Ron le surveillait d'un œil, sachant pertinemment que d'ici quelques minutes, il reviendrait le quereller. Le jeune homme marmonna quelques paroles hostiles envers les moldus et leur saleté d'idées de contes.

Hermione essaya une dernière fois de parler au petit homme. Mais voyant qu'il ne la comprenait pas, elle renonça, irritée, s'enfermant dans un silence boudeur.

_ Mais comment, Hermione ? railla Ron. Tu n'as pas pris l'option dialecte nain l'année dernière à Poudlard ? Elle était pourtant proposée. Comment se fait-il qu'une option t'ait échappé ? Honte à toi…

_ Ça suffit, Ronald ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai plus de retourneur de temps.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux.

_ De retourneur de temps ? _Aie !_ Saleté de petite chose hideuse ! C'est… C'est comme ça que tu suivais tous ces cours, Granger ? C'est comme ça que… Non ? Sérieusement ? Vous avez… Bande de sale petits…

Hermione voulut changer de sujet, mal à l'aise.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi ce nain nous suit.

_ Il a peut-être été envoyé pour toi, Granger. Tu sembles beaucoup lui plaire.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_ C'est assez inhabituel pour un nain, de quitter sa troupe.

_ Et bien, moi je crois savoir pourquoi, fit Ron.

Le jeune homme pointa quelque chose devant eux.

Hermione aperçu distinctement une sorte d'attroupement de petits hommes, visiblement abattus, plantés autours d'une grande forme rectangulaire qui renvoyait la lumière du soleil.

_ Est-ce que… Oui ! Il s'agit des autres nains.

_ Oh, pitié… Pas d'autres nains… gémit Malfoy, toujours aux prises avec le sien.

_ Et je crois qu'ils sont autours…

_ Du cercueil de ta Blanche Neige, continua Ron, qui, plus grand, couvrait un meilleur champ de vision.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Le conte de blanche neige était sans doute l'un des plus populaires chez les moldus. Toutes les petites filles, sans exception, avaient un jour rêvé d'être une princesse. Même Hermione. La jeune fille frétillait à l'idée de la rencontrer. Après tout, elle s'était elle même déguisée en Blanche Neige le jour de son cinquième anniversaire.

_ On traine pas ici. J'ai peur qu'ils veuillent te mettre dans ce cercueil, Hermione.

_ Attends, je… Il faut que je la voie.

_ Excuse-moi ?

Hermione partit devant, impatiente. A son arrivée, les nains se regroupèrent en une masse compacte et accoururent à sa rencontre. Hermione recula, craintive. Les six nains se tenaient maintenant plantés devant elle, dans un silence religieux, les yeux brillant d'adoration.

_ J'ai bien peur que les nains _aiment_ les femmes, Weasley, marmonna Drago. Mais qu'ils aient envie de _toucher _les hommes. Fais gaffe, il vient vers toi.

Mais le nain contourna Ron, au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Il se précipita vers ses compatriotes et leur baragouina quelque chose d'indéchiffrable. La seconde d'après, les sept petites têtes s'étaient mise à crier et s'élançaient vers Drago Malfoy.

Le jeune Serpentard esquissa un mouvement de recul. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'enfuir, les sept nains s'étaient jeté sur lui et l'avaient plaqué au sol, le maintenant fermement.

Ron ne songea pas même à rire de la détresse de Malfoy. Il sortit sa baguette.

_ Wingardium Leviosa !

Un à un, les petits hommes s'envolèrent dans les airs, flottant tout autours de Drago, le regard hostile envers celui-ci.

Malfoy observa Ron, bouche bée.

_ Merci, maugréa-t-il, comme si ce mot avait le don d'irriter sa gorge.

Hermione se pencha au chevet de Blanche Neige et la contempla, impressionnée. La princesse était d'une beauté saisissante, immaculée. Tout était hypnotisant chez elle.

Ron, se tourna vers elle.

_ Hermione ?

_ Aie ! cria Malfoy.

Un des nains, toujours flottant dans le ciel, venait de lui envoyer un monumental coup de pied derrière la tête. Ses comparses voulurent en faire autant. Certains se mirent à nager dans les airs pour affluer vers lui.

Et c'est ce moment-là que Ron choisit pour se désintéresser totalement de Malfoy au profit d'Hermione.

_ Weasley putain, ne baisse pas ta baguette !

Ni une, ni deux, les nains avaient immobilisé Malfoy et l'avaient transporté au pied du cercueil de verre.

L'un d'eux, celui qui les avait suivis depuis les bois, dessinaient des gestes inconsidérés dans les airs, désignant tour à tour Malfoy et le cercueil.

Ron leva un sourcil.

_ Ils veulent te mettre dans le cercueil de verre ? questionna-t-il.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter ! pesta Malfoy.

_ Mais non… soupira Hermione. Ca parait pourtant évident, non ? Ils veulent que Drago embrasse Blanche Neige.

_ QUOI ?

_ Ils pensent que tu es le prince charmant.

Ron regarda Malfoy, que les nains forçaient à pencher la tête, et eut un haut le cœur.

_ Ils pensent que Malfoy est le prince ? Et qu'est ce qui leur fait dire ça ? Pourquoi ça serait pas plutôt _moi_ le prince ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je. N'embrasserai. Jamais. Une. MOLDUE ! rugit Malfoy.

_ Après ça ils nous laisseraient partir tranquille. Drago tu pourrais peut être essayer.

_ LACHEEEEEZ MOIIII ! JAMAIIIIS, JAMAAAAIS, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JAMAAAAAIS JE NE TOUCHERAI UNE SANG DE BOURBE !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, piquée au vif.

Malfoy pestait de toutes ses forces, tandis que les nains lui maintenaient fermement la tête en arrière.

_ Bon, aller, ça suffit, marmonna Ron, qui en avait assez du spectacle. Personne n'embrassera personne ce soir. Wingardium Leviosa !

De nouveau, les sept nains furent soulevés de terre et se retrouvèrent flottant au-dessus du cercueil de verre.

_ On dégage de là ! s'écria Malfoy, furieux. Hermione est en danger et moi aussi !

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard sur la princesse endormie, à regrets.

_ Pauvre Blanche Neige… Elle est tellement… J'aurais tellement voulu…

_ C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, reconnu Ron. Malfoy, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Je pourrais me dévouer, sinon. Si ça peut faire plaisir aux nains. Je pourrais l'embrasser, ils nous laisseraient tranquilles et… _Ouch !_

Hermione venait d'envoyer son plus puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron.

Malfoy soupira, perdant patience.

_ Non pas que ce tableau mette en doute la connerie congénitale des Gryffondors, mais il me semble que…

_ Par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione. Le prince !

Ron fit volteface.

Au loin, quelque chose de très distingué faisait route vers eux, juché sur un cheval blanc. Lorsqu'il fut plus proche, Ron entrevit les armures du prince charmant et manqua de mots pour qualifier la magnificence de l'homme. Il se tourna vers Hermione. La jeune fille, à la vue du prince, semblait sur le point de se prosterner tant la splendeur de cette apparition rêvée lui tapait dans la rétine.

Cependant, quelque chose de troublant venait perturber cette vision céleste. Ron plissa les yeux. Hermione recula. Il y avait une forme grise dans le dos du prince charmant. Une silhouette accrochée à l'homme tentait de se tenir en équilibre, les deux jambes maladroitement enroulée sous la croupe du cheval.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, émue.

Le jeune homme, qui les regardait de haut, avait quelque chose de doux dans le visage.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux, en proie à une incroyable vision pour le moins inattendue.

_ Harry ? s'écria Ron, sidéré.


	7. Charmant ? C'était son prénom ?

Lorsqu'Harry Potter eut mis un pied à terre, Hermione plongea littéralement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête au prince charmant qui le lui rendit bien bas. Ron, abasourdi, vint resserrer l'étau de son amitié autours des deux gryffondor.

_ Harry, c'est si bon de te voir ! cria Hermione, émue aux larmes.

Ron n'en menait pas large, souriant bêtement comme si son meilleur ami s'érigeait en sauveur de la situation.

Malfoy s'approcha, un air de certaine admiration dans les yeux.

_ Potter ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis tellement _ravi_ de voir ta tronche que j'aurais presque envie de t'embrasser !

Harry recula, comme s'il s'était pris les pieds dans une barrière électrique, à la vue de son ennemi de toujours, Drago Malfoy.

_ Trois jours qu'on erre dans ce putain de livre, renchérit Ron, sans manger en plus.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, mal à l'aise.

_ Trois jours ? s'étonna Harry.

_ En plus on a manqué de mourir trois fois, tu te rends compte ? Un loup, une sorcière, des saletés de nains… Putain, je suis tellement content de te voir, mon vieux…

Harry chancela sous le poids de la chaleureuse claque dans le dos que venait de lui flanquer son meilleur ami, des tremolos dans la voix.

_ Mais, enfin… s'étonna-t-il. On ne s'est pourtant quitté il n'y a pas plus de dix minutes…

_ _Excuse-moi ? _

_ Mais alors… murmura Hermione.

_ Tu… Tu n'es pas venu pour nous…

_ Bien sûr que non. Je me suis retrouvé là, je ne sais pas trop comment. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

Drago se gifla le front.

_ Es-tu en train de dire, _Saint Potter,_ que tu n'as pas bravé tous les dangers imaginables de ce foutu livre pour nous trouver et nous ramener à Poudlard ?

Harry secoua la tête, navré de voir la déception lacérer le visage de Ron et Hermione.

Drago sentit l'ironie du sort l'envelopper, se jouant de lui comme d'une vulgaire marionnette.

_ Et un gryffondor de plus coincé ici, un ! cria-t-il. Et un gryffondor de plus pour me faire chier, un !

_ Harry, tu ne t'es pas séparé de ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Le jeune homme plongea la main dans sa poche, répondant par la négative.

_ Et merde ! gémit Drago.

_ Malfoy a laissé la sienne à Poudlard, railla Ron.

_ Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe ? suggéra Harry. Où sommes-nous et comment avons-nous atterrit ici ? Et plus important, qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là, lui aussi ?

Ron prit une grande inspiration.

_ Oh, attendez ! C'est le moment ! Il va réveiller Blanche- Neige, regardez !

_ On s'en fout, Granger, soupira Malfoy.

Piqué par la curiosité, il se tourna tout de même, observant le baiser que le prince charmant déposa tendrement sur les lèvres de la princesse endormie.

_ Quelle mièvrerie, bougonna-t-il, incapable de se détourner de l'émouvant tableau.

Hermione sautillait sur place, visiblement toute excitée. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, jetant un œil à Malfoy, lui exprimant par là tout son soutien.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Mais… On dirait… On dirait l'histoire de Blanche-Neige !

Hermione acquiesça, heureuse d'être enfin comprise.

Au moment où tous les abominables nains bondirent sur place, Malfoy comprit que la princesse moldue avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Hermione secoua le bas de Ron, manifestant sa joie. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, encore.

Harry clignait des yeux, ébahis.

_ Mais… C'est dingue…

_ On est dans un livre ! s'écria Ron. On est dans ton foutu livre moldu ! Les contes de Grimm.

_ C'est fabuleux !

_ Non, c'est pas fabuleux du tout ici, Potter ! Et si tu n'es pas venu nous sortir d'ici, ça signifie que tu y es coincé, tout comme nous !

_ Comment as-tu atterrit ici ? demanda Hermione. Tu as touché ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? Dans la salle de Sluggorn. Et tu es arrivé ici.

_ Non. Non, je l'ai juste rangé dans mon sac. Et puis plus tard je l'ai ouvert, et… Et j'ai atterrit ici.

_ Harry.

C'était le prince charmant qui avait parlé.

Hermione se retourna, les joues en feu.

Blanche Neige, hissée sur le cheval blanc, les regardait avec douceur.

_ Oui, Charmant. Vous avez fini par la retrouver, votre princesse.

Le prince hocha la tête, les gratifiant d'un sourire franc qui fit rougir Hermione.

_ Nous nous en allons, par ma foy. Que Dieu te garde. _Honi soit qui mal y pense !_

L'homme remonta sur le cheval, faisant glousser la Blanche- Neige.

_ Dieu ? demanda Malfoy.

Ron haussa les épaules.

La princesse envoyait maintenant des baisers de ses mains en direction de tout ce qui bougeait, pour le plus grand plaisir des nains qui sautillent joyeusement dans les airs. Le prince agita sa monture, et bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux silhouettes à dos de cheval qui disparaissaient dans la lumière.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détacher ses yeux de ce moment quasi historique.

Hermione toussota.

_ Charmant ? C'était son prénom, Charmant ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Ron renifla avec mépris.

_ Quel prénom débile…

Malfoy se racla la gorge.

_ Et si on partait d'ici ? proposa-t-il. Avant que les nains ne se rappellent de notre existence.

_ Les nains ? Mais ils sont inoffensifs, s'étonna Harry.

_ Tu dis ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de se frotter à ta jambe, fit Ron, écœuré.

_ Ni de piquer ton postérieur de survivant avec leur pioches.

_ On s'en va, concéda Hermione.

Harry rattrapa la jeune fille.

_ Comment on sort de là ?

_ Je sais pas… On comptait sur toi, tu sais.

_ Tu… tu crois que c'est un coup de Voldemort ?

_ Mais non, c'est la potion de Ron. Elle a dégénérée, il en a versé sur le livre, et nous voilà tous ici.

_ Quel boulet, ce Weasley ! maugréa Drago.

_ La ferme, Malfoy ! cria Harry, devançant Ron.

_ Bordel, il manquait plus que toi dans cette histoire, Potter !

Ron éclata de rire.

_ Est-ce qu'il est obligé de venir avec nous ? demanda le survivant.

_ Oui, malheureusement.

_ Non pas que ça me plaise, croyez le bien, assura Drago, dédaigneux.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione regarda Harry.

_ Les sept nains étaient plutôt étranges, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Non, ils étaient exactement comme je les imaginais.

_ Ils n'ont pas répondu à l'appel de leur prénom. Enfin je veux dire, je les ai tous passés en revue. Grincheux, dormeur, joyeux, prof, atchoum, timide et simplet.

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas rire aux larmes.

_ Hermione, enfin…

_ Quoi ? se défendit-elle.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es peut être trompée de références ? Tu n'as jamais lu les contes de Grimm, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de comprendre.

_ Quelle idiote. C'est dans les Walt Disney, le nom des nains.

Harry éclata de rire.

_ C'est quoi, un Walt Disney ? demanda Ron.

_ Aucune importance, répondit Hermione.

-0000-

-0000-

-0000-

_ Saint Potter, la prochaine fois que tu auras envie de jouer les rats de bibliothèques, j'espère que tu t'abstiendras !

Harry lança un regard meurtrier à Drago Malfoy.

_ Un peu plus de respect Malfoy, ou je te vire de mon livre !

_ Ah ah, j'aimerais tellement voir ça. L'élu en pleine action, qui n'en rêverait pas.

_ Taisez-vous, les garçons. temporisa Hermione.

_ Il a raison, Harry, quelle idée stupide de lire ce genre de livre.

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. C'était bien la première fois que ses deux meilleurs amis ne se rangeaient pas de son côté.

_ Et comment vous comptez faire, maintenant ? Les jours vont passer, et il faudra attendre ? C'est bien ça ?

_ Oui, c'est à peu près ça la définition du fait d'être _coincé_ dans un maudit livre à cause de toi !

_ Tu la ferme, Malfoy ! Je ne t'ai pas parlé !

_ Je ne suis pas transparent, Potter, ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là !

_ Ecoute moi bien, sale...

_ Harry ! Calme-toi !

Ron se plaça entre lui et Malfoy, sous le regard incompris du survivant.

_ Réfléchis avec moi, demanda Hermione. Y-a-t-il un endroit dans le conte de Blanche Neige où nous pourrions manger, passer la nuit ?

_ La maison des sept nains ? proposa Harry.

_ Hors de question ! hurlèrent Ron et Malfoy à l'unisson.

Harry les regarda, perplexe.

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Ron soupira.

_ Bon, il nous reste... Deux tranches de lard et cinq carottes. C'est les dernières provisions.

_ Je dois avoir quelques chocogrenouilles au fond de la poche.

La bouche de Ron se fendit d'un sourire.

_ Qu'on ne me demande plus jamais pourquoi tu es mon meilleur ami.

_ Le soleil se couche, avertit Malfoy.

_ Franchement, quel est le problème avec les nains ? demanda Harry.

_ Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas le savoir. Et bien, ce sera la diète ce soir, _encore. _Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? On a du te dire que tu avais un peu enflé ces derniers temps...

_ Drago, laisse le tranquille.

_ Ca va Hermione, je peux me défendre tout seul !

_ Tout le monde se calme ! cria Ron. On va tous manger ces putains de tranche de lard et de carottes ce soir dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On s'installe ici. Malfoy et moi on va chercher du bois pour la combustion.

Harry baissa les bras.

_ Et un simple incendio n'aurait pas marché ? questionna-t-il.

_ Un incendio sur quoi, sur les herbes ? On a essayé, ça a été une catastrophe, murmura Hermione.

-0000-

-0000-

-0000-

_ C'était la plus mauvaise nuit de toute ma vie, maugréa Harry, qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Drago Malfoy, occupé à lustrer ses vêtements.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le nombre de nuits ne devrait pas être trop élevé, expliqua Hermione. D'après mes calculs, si on compte que dix minutes équivalent à trois jours, on devrait rester piégés dans les contes de Grimm environ un peu moins d'un mois.

_ UN MOIS ? hurla Drago.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Hermione...

_ UN MOIS ? hurla Drago, une seconde fois.

_ Ceci est la pire estimation Drago, je suis persuadée que nous ne nous resteront pas si longtemps piégés ici.

Malfoy partit devant, le teint pâle. Harry lui emboitant le pas, un dernier regard en direction du camp qu'ils avaient bâti pour la nuit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette, chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, histoire de se dire qu'elle était bien là, en cas de besoin.

Ron, néanmoins, ne semblait, contre toute attente, pas le moins du monde abattu.

_ A part pour la bouffe, c'est pas si mal ici ! Réfléchissez un peu. Pas de cours, pas de pas de devoirs, pas d'obligation…

_ Des loups qui te poursuivent, une sorcière qui cherche à te manger, un chasseur qui veut butter Granger...

_ Et tu sais quoi ? Drago Malfoy a défendu Hermione !

_ Ca va Weasley, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

_ Je veux bien le croire, murmura Harry.

_ Ce que tu peux être triste, Potter.

_ Ce que tu peux être con, Malfoy.

_ Stop ! cria Ron.

Harry le toisa, irrité. Depuis quand Ron s'imposait en leader de groupe ?

_ On va bientôt changer de conte, expliqua-t-il simplement.

_ Il a raison, commenta Hermione.

Au loin, dans la lumière naissante, les chênes touffus de la forêt de Blanche Neige disparaissaient pour laisser place à de plates étendues de vert.

_ On va enfin quitter la foret, se réjouit Malfoy. J'en avais plein le cul, des forets.

_ Pourvu qu'on se retrouve dans un conte où il y a _à manger, _pria Ron.

Hermione se hâta à leur hauteur. Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il traversa la lumière.

Ron se tenait droit comme i, une expression de jouissance éternelle sur le visage.

Face à eux, une vallée de champs fertiles aux couleurs fauves s'étendait à perte de vue. Drago rejoignit le gryffondor.

_ Si tout ce que tu souhaites marche, Weasley, je t'en prie, souhaite que je m'en aille immédiatement.

Ron ferma les yeux, concentré.

_ Désolé, Malfoy. Tu es toujours là.

Harry pouffa de rire.

_ Des idées ? demanda Hermione.

_ Le brave petit tailleur ? Les musiciens de brême ? Cendrillon ? Pff, j'en sais rien.

_ Harry, tu sais ... Quand j'ai voulu... Ton sac... Enfin, je suis très étonnée que tu _lises. _Et encore plus que tu lises un livre moldu. 

Harry soupira.

_ Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ? Je ne veux surtout pas que Malfoy le sache.

Hermione acquiesça.

_ Dumbledore m'a demandé de les lire. Il pense que, ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec...

_ J'ai compris.

Ron revenait vers eux.

_ Vous venez ? Il est temps de passer à table.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Ron partait devant, radieux. Des champs, des champs, à n'en plus finir, débordant de victuailles, légumes, fruits, céréales. Il n'y avait qu'à se servir.

Malfoy soupira.

_ Et tu comptes manger ça cru, Weasley ?

Ron ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_ Quel manque d'éducation, fit Malfoy, consterné.

_ Tu peux toujours aller tuer une vache, si tu l'oses.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne tue jamais ma propre nourriture.

_ Ça risque d'être assez compliqué alors, pour ton festin.

Ron contourna l'enclos où un troupeau de vache s'ennuyait fermement, se disant qu'il aurait bien voulu leur donner quelques frayeurs, histoire de s'en mettre plein la panse. Ses yeux se fixèrent au sol, ravis de leur trouvaille. Ron appela ses compagnons.

_ Des _citrouilles_ ? grinça Malfoy.

_ Ça devrait être assez facile à préparer. Ecartez-vous.

Ron leva sa baguette et murmura un sort qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

L'instant d'après, le gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre s'étaient installé par terre, invitant tout le monde à manger les portions de gratin de courge qu'ils avaient entre leurs mains.

_ Maman réussi toujours ce sort à merveille, expliqua-t-il, salivant d'avance.

Malfoy porta une cuillère à sa bouche.

_ _Pouark ! _Ta mère vous donne de la bouse de dragon à manger ? C'est infect, Weasley ! _Infect !_

Harry reposa le bol devant lui.

_ Je n'ai plus très faim, avoua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, déçue.

_ Tu as du te tromper dans la formule, Ron.

_ Décidément… Quel piètre sorcier tu fais…

_ La ferme, Malfoy ! cria Harry.

Le jeune homme tira sa baguette.

_ Euh, on va essayer avec ça. Edere Pararium !

Aussitôt, la citrouille s'éleva dans les airs, s'éclatant en quatre morceaux. De la pulpe venait de gicler dans l'œil de Ron.

_ Ça n'a même pas _cuit_, railla Malfoy.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira, agacée.

_ A toi, Hermione, tenta Ron, avec espoir.

_ Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, _Hermione, _encouragea Malfoy.

_ Festum satius !

La citrouille de la jeune fille s'était métamorphosée, en quelque chose qui ressemblait à une marmite de soupe.

_ Euh, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? demanda Harry, qui regrettait déjà ses chocogrenouilles.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Ron entreprit d'y gouter.

_ Euh… Disons que… C'est un peu mieux que mon gratin…

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est tout aussi immonde ! Moi qui te croyais brillante, Granger…

Tous la regardèrent, déçus. Hermione ne put le supporter.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi, précisément ? A du filet de dinde marbré de citrouille ? A ce que gentille Hermione nourrisse tout le monde ? Tout ça parce que je suis, une _fille_ ? J'aurais dû mieux réussir ce tour, c'est ça ?

_ Mais non, c'est pas ça…

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre, Ronald ! Et toi Harry, tu ferais mieux de…

_ Bon, ça suffit ! cria Malfoy. Moi je vais chercher à manger. Et pas de la citrouille crue ! Ni un autre putain de légume trouvé dans un champ ! Qui m'aime, me suive. Alors surtout, ne venez pas !

Malfoy partit d'un pas décidé en direction de la maisonnette en bois qui bordait l'enclos des vaches.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

_ Il ne va tout de même pas oser…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'âge mur, les bras croisés.

Malfoy s'inclina. Le temps de quelques paroles que les trois gryffondors n'entendirent pas, le jeune Serpentard était invité à entrer. La porte se referma, laissant Harry, Ron et Hermione pantois.

_ Et bien… Malfoy sait séduire, on dirait, fit Ron, incrédule.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Tom Jeudusor utilisait la même courtoisie pour arriver à ses fins, avertit Harry.

_ Tu sais… commença Hermione, certaines de s'attirer les foudres de Harry en poursuivant ses paroles. Drago n'est peut-être pas aussi… Il n'est peut-être pas aussi abominable qu'on le croyait.

_ _Excuse-moi ?_

_ Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais… continua Ron, mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Malfoy aurait pu protéger l'un d'entre nous.

_ Il te l'a dit, il ne l'a pas fait exprès !

_ Enfin Harry ! Ne peux-tu pas lui donner le bénéfice du doute ?

_ _Pardon ?_

_ Tu sais, parfois les gens changent… Je pense que Drago a _changé_.

_ Réfléchis, Hermione, c'est un Serpentard ! Et sa famille…

_ Harry, tu le sais mieux que tout le monde… Peut-on juger quelqu'un à cause des agissements de sa famille ? Tu es parents avec les Dursleys…

_ Les Dursleys n'ont jamais tué qui que ce soit ! hurla Harry.

Hermione se fit toute petite. Ron pris le relais.

_ Harry tu le sais, ça fait six ans qu'on se chamaille avec Malfoy. Personne à part toi ne déteste ce type plus que moi. Mais Hermione et moi on a passé trois jours seuls avec lui dans des situations les plus dangereuses et…

_ Méfiez-vous ! Méfiez-vous toujours de ce genre de petite vermine qui manie si bien le verbe et les actes. Tu l'as pourtant bien vu tout à l'heure, à la porte de cette femme. Qu'a-t-il pu bien lui dire pour… Je vous le redis, Jeudusor s'y prenait comme lui. Il manipulait les gens. Il vous a déjà embobinés…

_ Ne sois pas ridicule.

_ Il cherche à vous dresser contre moi !

_ La, tu deviens parano, mon vieux.

Harry s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, saisi de rage.

_ Tu verras Harry, penses-y, c'est tout. Je ne dis pas que j'ai pleinement confiance en lui…

_ J'ai toujours le sortilège antivol sur nos baguettes, au cas où. Pour rien au monde je lui passerais la mienne, précisa Hermione.

Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Harry.

_ Regardez, il revient, fit Ron.

Drago salua de nouveau son hôtesse, et sous ses signes d'adieu, partit rejoindre les gryffondor, faisant mine de reprendre la route d'un long périple.

_ Tu crois qu'il a pensé à nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ Bien sûr que non, Hermione, trancha Harry.

Drago, arrivé à leur hauteur, planta un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

_ Personne n'avait jugé utile de me préciser que la nourriture moldue était _excellente._

_ Ça va, tu t'es bien rempli la panse ? Tout va bien pour toi ?

_ Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, Potter. Autrement, je donnerai ta part à Weasley.

_ Tu nous as rapporté quelque chose ? fit Ron, avec espoir.

_ Evidemment. On est compagnons de route ou on ne l'est pas.

Harry regarda Malfoy, sceptique.

_ Je _plaisantais,_ Potter. Attrape !

Harry, qui avait bloqué le paquet de Malfoy comme on bloque un souaffle, entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Il contenait du pain, deux grosses parts de tourtes à la citrouille, une épaisse tranche de bœuf noyée dans une crêpe de Sarazin ainsi qu'une coupe de fruits confits.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

_ Waouh ! Dis donc, tu t'es surpassé, Malfoy !

_ Merci, Drago.

_ De rien, _Hermione._

_ Comment as-tu fais pour avoir tout ça ? Les paysans dans les contes de Grimm sont très pauvres…

_ Facile. Je lui ai donné quelque chose en échange.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mais tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est, Granger. Mangez pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Harry croisa les bras, irrité.

_ A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? C'est quoi cette fausse entraide ?

_ C'est vraiment ce que tu vois, Potter ? De la fausse entraide ?

_ Tu es un _Serpentard_ ! fit Harry, comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

Drago posa les yeux sur ses compagnons d'infortunes. Trois gryffondors. Trois bonnes poires gorgées de gentillesse qui doutaient de la sienne.

Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Pauvres enfants, décidément. Même toi, Granger. Apres toutes ses années, vous n'avez toujours rien compris à la maison Serpentard. Servir ses intérêts, avant tout. Au cas où vous ne vous en êtes toujours pas rendu compte, vos intérêts sont aussi les miens.


	8. Non mais pourquoi toi ?

_ Je me disais, qu'on pourrait rester dans ce conte.

Ron arqua un sourcil.

_ C'est vrai, continua Drago, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est plutôt… Enfin, c'est le moins pire qu'on ait vécu. Quitte à attendre _un mois _que les effets s'estompent, autant attendre quelque part où rien ne peut nous arriver.

_ Ça tient plutôt la route, avoua Hermione.

Harry resta silencieux.

_ On pourrait par exemple loger chez un paysan ? proposa Ron.

_ J'allais plutôt suggérer de déloger les moldus. On aurait pu tous avoir sa propre maison.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce que tu peux être cynique.

_ Rien ne dit que ce conte est inoffensif, avertit Harry.

_ Pourtant c'est ce que tu nous as fait comprendre tout à l'heure, non ? rappela Ron. Certains contes sont plutôt gentillets. Celui-ci a tout l'air d'être sans danger.

_ Moi, je prends le risque, les Gryffondors. Je me trouve une maison ici, dès à présent.

_ Pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas chez ton amie de tout à l'heure, celle qui t'as nourrit ?

_ Tu ne veux pas le savoir, _Hermione_.

_ Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

_ Rien de grave, je te dis ! Regardez, là-bas ! Une maison juste au pied de la montagne. Elle est pour moi, je vous préviens !

Malfoy accéléra le pas.

Harry le suivit.

_ Je veux m'assurer qu'il ne fera pas de mal à ces gens.

_ Quel imbécile, ricana Ron. Il a choisi des gens qui n'ont qu'_une seule_ vache. Là où j'irais, il y en aura bien plus.

_ Que leur donnera-t-on en échange de leur hospitalité ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

_ J'ai les poches vides…

_ Peut-être que quelques petits tours de magie sauraient les divertir ?

Ron hocha la tête. C'était sans doute leur meilleure chance. Il allait tout de même falloir se montrer convainquant. Loger trois, voire quatre sorciers pendant un mois couterait très cher à ses pauvres paysans.

_ Ron, attention !

Le jeune homme manqua de percuter Drago Malfoy.

Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, les yeux figés dans une expression d'effroi.

_ C'était pas une montagne… murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose d'énorme, de gigantesque, couvrait la vallée de son ombre. Une racine, une titanesque racine verte tournoyait dans le ciel et venait se perdre dans les nuages.

Ron en resta bouche bée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est..

Harry soupira, sentant venir les problèmes.

_ Jack et le haricot magique.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est le nom du conte.

_ Drago, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'installer ici, murmura Hermione.

_ Et pourquoi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'une vulgaire tige de plante va m'emp… _Qu'est-ce c'est ?_

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ?

_ Tu n'entends pas ? Lave-toi les oreilles plus souvent, Weasley.

_ C'est comme… Un cri ? s'étonna Hermione.

_ Un _cri_ ? répéta Harry.

_ Oui… On dirait bien… C'est… _Oh, mon dieu !_ Par merlin ! Regardez là-haut !

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête.

Harry, plissant les yeux, aperçut quelque chose de noir, de tout petit, dégringoler le long de l'immense racine.

_ Il va se bouffer la gueule par terre, ironisa Malfoy, entre rire et horreur. Il n'en restera plus que de la purée d'ailes de scarabées pour potion.

Harry tira sa baguette, prêt à réceptionner l'inconnu.

_ Attends, la descente a l'air longue. Cette tige de plante doit mesurer des kilomètres ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione fixait le point noir hurleur de ses yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

_ Ca se rapproche, Potter. Et ça crie comme une fille.

Harry apercevait maintenant deux jambes et deux bras battre les airs, comme pour se donner l'élan de voler.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_ Harry ! Rattrape-le !_ Rattrape-le !_

La silhouette devenait massive, de seconde en seconde.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais… Mais c'est… _Bordel,_ C'est _Neville !_

Harry agita sa baguette.

_ Wingardium Leviosa !

_ Tu… Tu l'as raté ! Neville ! Neviiiille !

_ !

_ ARRESTO MOMENTO !

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Hermione avait pris les choses en mains. Neville Londubat resta suspendu dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol, avant de s'y écraser sans ménagement.

_ Très élégant, _Hermione. _Je ne connaissais pas ce sort, félicita Drago.

Harry courut au chevet de son ami, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

Neville clignait des yeux d'un air béat.

_ Quelle chute ! commenta Ron.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione, tandis qu'Harry soulevait sa tête.

Neville acquiesça, peu sûr de lui.

-0000-

__ Londubat ?_ railla Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, il y avait ce grand truc, cette lumière et…

Une lueur démente se lisait dans le regard du garçon terrifié.

_ C'est fini, Neville. Tout va bien maintenant.

Les trois gryffondors entouraient leur ami, qui reprenait peu peu à peu son souffle et un teint de visage proche de la normalité.

Drago soupira, excédé.

_ Non mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi juste_ toi_ ? On ne pouvait pas m'envoyer Blaise, ou bien Pansy, ou même Crabbe et Goyle ?

_ Tais-toi donc, Malfoy ! cria Harry.

_ Neville… commença Hermione.

_ Ne… Ne restez pas là, bégaya Neville.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

_ Il ne faut pas… Il va revenir… Ne restez pas… Ne restez surtout pas là !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prostrée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses doutes.

Quelque chose de rauque se mit à rugir dans la vallée. Drago se boucha les oreilles. Le grondement semblait venir de partout en même temps.

Hermione jeta un regard paniqué vers Harry. Un éclair de compréhension jaillit dans ses yeux. Mais il était trop tard.

Une nouvelle salve de tonnerre retentit dans le paysage. Et puis plus rien, le calme plat.

Quelque chose de circulaire tomba du ciel. Ron sentit l'objet lui percuter l'oreille.

_ Aie ! cria-t-il, indigné.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Weasley.

_ J'ai reçu ce truc sur la tête.

Harry suivi le doigt de Ron. Une pièce cuivrée gisait sur le sol, inanimée.

_ Mais c'est… De l'or ! s'exclama Ron, extasié.

Ne laissant pas aux autres le temps d'assimiler l'information, il se pencha et ramassa l'écu qu'il fit longuement tourner entre ses doigts. Un bruit sec attira son attention. Un second écu venait d'atterrir au sol. Ron écarquilla les yeux. C'était impossible…

Il _pleuvait_ littéralement des pièces d'or. La bouche du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire béat. Il était sûr à présent de tout savoir, et de maîtriser le sens exact du mot bonheur. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette journée. Absolument rien.

Il ne fallut pourtant pas plus de dix seconde pour le faire changer d'avis.

La terre s'était mise à trembler. Brusquement, la terre s'était ébranlée sous ses pieds.

Ron se sentit secoué comme un prunier. Drago fut projeté en arrière.

Le sol vibra sous leurs pieds avec tant de force qu'ils en perdirent tous l'équilibre.

Hermione leva les yeux. La racine verte qui les surplombait virevoltait dans tous les sens.

_ Ça vient de là-haut !

_ Il arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! beugla Neville. Il arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !

Une seconde rafale, plus violente encore, s'abattit avec fracas sur les champs de blé. Ron distinguait le ciel en bas de la terre.

Quelque chose de lourd s'écrasa non loin de lui.  
>Ron leva la tête, replaçant la terre au-dessous du ciel.<p>

Il pleuvait des projectiles.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? cracha Malfoy, terrorisé.

Neville hurlait de tout son saoul.

_ ATTENTION ! rugit Harry.

Hermione attrapa la main de Ron. Ce dernier la tira violemment en arrière. Une énorme masse fendit le sol, à quelque pas d'où se tenait Hermione.

Neville prit ses jambes à son coup.

_ Londubat ! cria Malfoy, se lançant à sa suite.

Harry jeta un œil paniqué vers Ron et Hermione.

_ On bouge de là !

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'élança derrière Harry, Hermione sur ses talons.

Neville hurlait sa terreur continue. Malfoy enjambait les débris tombés du ciel. La bouche de Ron s'arquait d'épouvante. Il se sentit soudain projeté dans les airs, atterrissant non loin de Drago.

_ _Oh mon dieu !_ s'exclama Harry.

Hermione, tremblante, osa tant bien que mal lever les yeux.

Une forme énorme venait d'assombrir le ciel. Ron avala sa salive. Malfoy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'immense pied qui apparaissait dans les nuages.

Neville rampait au sol, les lèvres fermées sur ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient.

Un grognement guttural persiffla dans les oreilles d'Harry. L'écho monstrueux retentit dans les montagnes. L'instant d'après, tout vola en éclat. Et tout vola tout court. La gravité terrestre avait tout simplement cessé d'être.

Malfoy se sentit basculer dans les airs. Hermione entendit Ron crier. Elle sentit ses pieds se soulever de terre, son corps se renverser, à la merci du destin. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ballottée à des dizaines de mètres du sol, son aversion pour le vol prit le dessus. Plus d'idées pragmatiques en perspective.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. L'instant d'après, plus rien ne pouvait la toucher. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Ron. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était sa main dans la sienne, et la sensation de l'air flotter sous ses jambes.

Ron la tenait par le bras, brandissant sa baguette de l'autre. Le paysage défilait lentement, en contre bas.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, incrédule.

_ Comment ?

_ Un sort que Charlie m'a appris. Attention. On va retomber.

Hermione sentit l'attraction terrestre reprendre ses droits sur son corps. Une pression sur le bras de son ami et la jeune fille atterrissait souplement au beau milieu d'un champ de blé.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, les projectiles pleuvaient au sol. Ron ne songeait plus au mordoré des écus qui tombaient du ciel par centaines. Il avait éloigné Hermione du champ de bataille et, la sachant à l'abri, pouvait retourner chercher Harry. Le tout était de savoir comment s'y prendre.

Hermione lui secoua l'épaule.

_ Il faut aller les aider !

_ Oui, mais comment ?

_ Peu importe ! Il faut y aller tout de suite, viens !

Ron ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard.

Hermione s'était déjà jetée dans la tourmente, se couvrant la tête de ses mains.

_ Bordel de merde…

Ron s'élança à son tour. Son oreille siffla. Quelque chose de très lourd venait de tomber à moins d'un mètre, le manquant de peu. D'autres sons persifflaient non loin de là.

_On va finir aplatis comme des insectes !_ se répétait-il_. On va finir aplatis comme des insectes !_

_ Hermione ! C'est du suicide !

_ Est-ce que tu les vois ? Ron ! Tu es plus grand ! Est-ce que tu les vois ?

Ron secoua la tête. Hermione fit un pas chassé sur la droite. Elle venait d'éviter le plus gros morceau de verre que Ron n'avait jamais vu.

_Bordel, Harry ! Survivant de mes deux, t'es où ?_

La vaste plaine gisait sous d'épaisses couches de décombres, ombré de quelque chose dans le ciel qui recouvrait les champs de sa pénombre. Au milieu de cette vision d'apocalypse, Ron distingua la forme de deux sorciers défiler parmi les montages de gravas au sol.

_ Oui ! Oui je les vois ! Là-bas !

Hermione tourna la tête. Harry et Drago courraient dans le chaos, tentant de se mettre à l'abri. Harry lançait des « Stupéfix » à tout va, ouvrant la voie à Malfoy qui se frayait habilement son chemin au milieu des débris jonchés au sol.

Non loin de là, Neville, terré comme un renard, agitait les bras depuis la carcasse de bois derrière laquelle il avait trouvé refuge.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Ron.

_ Viens !

Ron bondit derrière elle, ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux. Un morceau de roche s'écrasait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ron serra les dents.

_ Harry ! criait Hermione. Harry !

Le jeune homme, qui entendait son prénom au loin, n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête. Il sentit son crâne voler en éclats. Un craquement _ignoble_ tonna depuis les nuages.

Soudain, ce fut la fin de tout.

Un rugissement strident déchira le ciel. L'instant d'après, une violente bourrasque, semblable à la foudre, frappa le sol.

Ron sentit ses pieds sans appui. Hermione retint un cri. Une force phénoménale souleva brusquement tout ce qui touchait terre.

Le soleil disparut. Le jeune homme entendait la respiration saccadée d'Hermione, lui comme elle plongés dans le noir.

Alors, Ron comprit. Tel un boulet de canon, la chose la plus gigantesque qu'il n'avait jamais vu faisait route vers le sol. Au loin, Neville, affligé du même constat, venait d'hurler.

Hermione hurla à son tour, cherchant Harry du regard.

_ C'est trop tard ! C'est trop tard !

Ron sentit sa main agir seule. Elle attrapa fermement la taille d'Hermione.

Le sang lui battait les tempes.

_ Avolavit humulus !

Le vent s'engouffra dans leurs cheveux. Les deux gryffondors s'élevaient dans les airs.

_ Harry… sanglotait Hermione.

Ron cherchait bêtement une formule pour arrêter le temps.

Brusquement, la nuit céda place au jour.

_ Là ! Regarde, ils sont juste là !

_ Ron, il faut absolument…

Mais Hermione ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Courbée sous la douleur, elle sentit son corps se faire balayer comme une vulgaire poussière. Ron eut juste le temps de resserrer son bras autours d'elle.

Dans un bruit sourd, quelque chose de titanesque venait de toucher le sol. L'onde de choc propulsa les deux gryffondors plus haut dans les airs.

Hermione tournoyait comme une feuille au cœur d'un cyclone.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle distingua le bras de Ron qui formait un angle inquiétant, les silhouettes d'Harry, Neville et Drago, eux aussi projetés dans les airs, le blanc aveuglant d'une lumière foudroyante, et puis, plus rien.

-0000-

-000000-

-0000-

Ron avait envie d'hurler. Tout résonnait dans sa tête, comme si son crâne se fendait en mille morceaux. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. La jeune fille fixait les arbres autours d'elle. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Prise de panique, elle se jeta sur l'un d'eux, le tapotant de ses poings fragiles, espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait fondre comme un mirage.

Ron pâlit tout à coup.

La jeune fille rencontra ses yeux, voyant se dessiner le fil de sa réflexion.

_ Mais alors, ça veut forcément dire…

_ Qu'on a changé de conte, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.


	9. Ferme la, ou je te prends ton pantalon !

Ron avait envie d'hurler. Tout résonnait dans sa tête, comme si son crâne se fendait en mille morceaux. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. La jeune fille fixait les arbres autours d'elle. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Prise de panique, elle se jeta sur l'un d'eux, le tapotant de ses poings fragiles, espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait fondre comme un mirage.

Ron pâlit tout à coup.

La jeune fille rencontra ses yeux, voyant se dessiner le fil de sa réflexion.

_ Mais alors, ça veut forcément dire…

_ Qu'on a changé de conte, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Hermione ! Attends !

Furieuse, la jeune fille s'élançait sur sa gauche, contre les arbres, contre le sol, espérant recréer le passage entre les contes.

_ Tu vas te faire mal ! gémit Ron.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Avec élan, elle se jetait contre le paysage, dans l'idée que si son poids perturbait assez l'espace-temps de ce conte, il pourrait se fondre en un autre. Celui d'où ils venaient, par exemple. Car il était logique que, ayant toujours fait vers route vers l'est, le conte de Jack et le haricot magique ne pouvait que se trouver à l'ouest. La chronologie était après tout une loi universelle, chez toutes sortes de magies.

_ En plus, on est venus du ciel cette fois ci… marmonna Ron.

Hermione s'arrêta, frappée par l'évidence. Ron avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien. Il leur était impossible de repasser par la même issue. A moins d'avoir un balai. Or, ils n'en possédaient pas.

Furibonde, Hermione balança un bon coup de pied contre une racine.

_ Aïe !

_ Je te l'avais dit…

La jeune fille ne lui prêta pas attention.

_ Une foutue forêt ! Encore une foutue forêt !

_ Tu parles comme Malfoy !

Hermione partit devant, hermétique à toute pointe d'humour.

Ron eut du mal à la rattraper.

_ En marchant vers l'ouest, nous pourrons peut être retrouver le passage, expliqua-t-elle, impétueuse.

Ron la suivait tant bien que mal, surpris par tant d'énergie. Hermione martelait le sol de ses pas.

_ Ron je suis très inquiète, avoua-t-elle. Ils sont piégés avec un ogre. Il faut absolument les retrouver.

_ Un ogre ? Mais c'est pas si grand, un ogre. Ce truc avait plutôt l'air d'être un titan.

_ Je sais, c'est étrange. Mais le conte est formel. Il s'agit bien d'un ogre.

_ Peut-être que le conte se trompe…

_ Enfin, réfléchis Ron ! Le conte ne peut _pas_ se tromper !

_ Et si tu me le racontais ton fichu conte ! Au lieu de me crier dessus !

_ _Très bien,_ Ronald. Alors voilà ! Il était une fois un petit garçon infernal du nom de Jack, qu'on pourrait aussi appeler _Ronald_, qui vivait seul avec sa mère. Depuis la mort de son père, ils étaient tombés dans la misère, vivant du lait que leur fournissait leur unique vache.

_ Et merci pour la ressemblance !

_ ARRIVA LE JOUR où la vache ne donna plus de lait. La mère de _Ronald_ demande à son enfant d'aller vendre la vache au marché, espérant en tirer un bon prix. Malheureusement, cet écervelé de _Ronald_ se laisse tenter par une vieille femme sur le chemin, qui lui propose en échange de sa vache, une poignée de haricots magiques. De retour chez sa mère, _Ronald_…

_ Cesse d'appeler ton stupide personnage Ronald !

_ Je n'y peux rien si vous vous ressemblez trait pour trait ! De retour chez sa mère, Jack lui montre sa transaction, tout heureux. Sa mère manque de l'égorger, l'enfant a naïvement vendu toutes leurs économies contre une poignée de stupides haricots. Prise de colère, elle jette les haricots par la fenêtre. Au réveil de Jack, le lendemain, une énorme tige de haricots a poussé dans son jardin, s'élevant jusque dans les nuages.

Ron pouffa de rire.

_ Malfoy a raison. Les contes moldus sont d'une _naïveté_ sans égal.

_ Interromps moi encore une seule fois et tu ne sauras pas la suite !

Ron lui lança lui un regard noir.

_ DONC, poursuivit Hemione, Jack entreprend l'ascension du haricot magique. En haut, dans les nuages, vit un ogre dans un château. Jack y pénètre, poussé par la curiosité. Des tas de pièces d'or tapissent le sol. Jack cherche à s'en emparer, mais l'ogre le découvre à l'odeur, et se lance à sa poursuite. Jack fuit comme il peut, les poches remplies de trésor, le long du haricot. L'ogre le suit. Jack, plus petit et agile, use de sa longueur d'avance, et, une fois en bas de la racine, va chercher sa scie pour couper la route à l'ogre. Le haricot sombre au sol, avec l'ogre encore dessus, qui ne survit pas à la chute. Avec l'argent volé chez le monstre, Jack et sa mère peuvent mener une vie longue et tranquille, à l'abri du besoin.

Ron, une fois sûr qu'Hermione eut finit son récit, ouvrit la bouche.

_ Pourquoi on l'a pas scié alors, ce stupide haricot ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tout s'est passé très vite ! Et tu as bien vu qu'il a _sauté _depuis les nuages.

Ron s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

Il se contenta de suivre les pas précipités d'Hermione, lancée dans une marche désespérée contre l'espace-temps. La foret de hêtres défilait sous leurs yeux, monotone. Le soleil filtrait à travers les branches, indiquant qu'il était sur la descente de son coucher. Hermione semblait caresser l'espoir d'atteindre son but avant la nuit. Ron soupira. Il pressentait que c'était peine perdue. N'importe qui l'aurait pressenti d'ailleurs. Pourtant, la jeune fille s'acharnait à vouloir retrouver Harry. A tous prix, visiblement.

_ Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de courir. On ne les retrouvera pas comme ça.

_ Ne dis pas ça ! Il faut _absolument_ rejoindre Harry.

_ Pourquoi ? Il est peut être très bien là où il est !

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis sure que non !

_ Harry Potter n'est pas perdu sans nous ! Tu sais pourtant qui il est… Enfin, Hermione ! Il n'est pas perdu sans _toi_ !

La jeune fille fit volteface.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Ron se figea, assommé. Il dévisagea Hermione, comme frappé par la foudre.

Alors c'était donc _ça_…Comment n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir. _Merlin…_ Durant toutes ces années pourtant… Ron sentit le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille posé sur lui. Au fin fond de son corps, un maigre filet d'espoir venait de se craqueler dans un bruit sec. Ron déglutit, une immense boule au fond de la gorge. Tant bien que mal, il regagna contenance.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'Harry et toi…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne sois pas stupide, Ronald ! Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry et moi. Il s'agit d'Harry et Drago Malfoy !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ C'est évident, non ? Tu l'as senti toi aussi, pourtant. Harry éprouve des élans de pure _haine_ envers Drago.

Ron la regarda, perplexe.

_ Non… Non, je suis sûr que non…

_ Ouvre un peu les yeux, Ron ! Sirius… Et Bellatrix ! Et chez Barjow et Beurk… Il pense que Drago est devenu un _Mangemort_ !

Ron fixa Hermione. La nervosité sur son visage était contagieuse.

_ Tu crois que…

_ Oui, je le crois.

_ C'est impossible, Hermione. Il ne pourrait pas… Non… Il ne pourrait pas songer à ça…

_ Bien sûr que si, Ron ! Il serait prêt. Oh oui, il le serait ! Il le serait, prêt à _tuer_ Drago !

De nouveau, Ron déglutit, quelque chose de tremblant au fond de sa gorge.

La jeune fille rassembla tout son courage pour prononcer la phrase que formulaient ses pensées depuis quelques heures.

_ Si on ne le retrouve pas très vite, ton meilleur ami pourrait bien devenir un meurtrier.

Hermione tourna la tête, des sanglots dans les yeux. Elle se remit en marche, espérant, priant, pour que le sort donne tort à ses paroles. Ses pas se précipitaient vers le coucher du soleil. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Ron avait raison, courir étain vain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille se sentit spectatrice de l'échéance, réellement impuissante face à l'adversité.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron attrapa le poignet d'Hermione, la stoppant dans sa course. Il l'obligea à lui faire face.

_ Harry va bien, murmura-t-il. Neville et Drago aussi.

Ron planta ses yeux dans le regard humide d'Hermione. La jeune fille luttait pour ne pas se répandre en sanglots.

_ Tout est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer les savantes avec ce fichu livre du prince…

Ron sentit le désarroi de son amie lui tomber jusque dans les chevilles, secouant au passage une certaine partie anatomique d'un spasme dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille évitait son regard, contrite.

Alors, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant très fort contre lui.

_ Bien sûr que non, Hermione, c'est la mienne, souffla-t-il. Si je n'avais pas raté cette potion de malheur… Tu serais en train de me crier dessus pour que je fasse mes devoirs.

Hermione gloussa. Poudlard regagna ses pensées, lorsqu'elle se souvint d'un petit détail qui la fit bien rire.

_ On est en retard pour notre ronde de préfets…

La bouche de Ron se fendit d'un sourire. Il laissa Hermione se défaire de son étreinte, heureux de sentir l'atmosphère s'alléger.

_ On est où, d'après toi ? demanda-t-il, son bras encore rivé au sien.

Hermione avisa le ciel.

_ Je n'en sais rien… Mais la nuit va bientôt tomber. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire…

_ Camping en forêt ce soir… soupira-t-il.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

Allongé, les bras derrière la nuque, Ron repensait aux paroles d'Hermione.

Le feu crépitait, au centre d'un âtre improvisé, non loin duquel son amie dormait paisiblement. Les étoiles brillaient au fin fond du bleu sombre du ciel, par cette nuit sans lune. Hermione avait regretté ne pas se souvenir des sortilèges de protection. Car comme elle le disait si bien, n'importe quoi pouvait les surprendre au beau milieu d'une forêt classique.

_Rassurant. Très rassurant, Hermione, merci bien_.

Maintenant, Ron ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Il se tourna vers elle. A moins d'un mètre de lui, la jeune fille était plongée dans un profond sommeil limpide et sans cauchemars.

Comment pouvait-elle dormir ainsi, le plus sereinement du monde ? Chaque craquement de bois dans les arbres faisait sursauter le gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre. Piqué par la jalousie –et par la peur- Ron faillit réveiller son amie. Mais à chaque élan de cette initiative, l'étendard rouge et or de sa maison venait se coller devant ses yeux, l'en dissuadant.

Ron soupira, ses pensées tournées vers Harry. Se pourrait-il qu'Hermione ait raison ? Son meilleur ami pouvait-il succomber à l'envie de butter Drago Malfoy ? Ou pire, il avait peut-être oublié leurs précieux conseils. Il avait peut-être omis de pratiquer le sort anti vol sur sa baguette. Drago avait peut-être attrapé la baguette de Neville et les avait peut être tués tous les deux ? Ce balourd de Neville… Rien ne serait plus facile que de lui dérober sa magie.

Ron espérait de tout cœur qu'Harry avait pris ses précautions face au Serpentard. Hermione avait sans doute raison. La situation entre eux était désormais si tendue qu'elle pouvait vite dégénérer. Ron déglutit, s'imaginant Harry Potter derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, attendant le baiser du détraqueur, encouragé par les cris démoniaques de Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange, cachant Voldemort sous leur manteaux, impatient de poser sa langue fourchue sur les restes de son meilleur ami et d'y planter ses dents dans un turlute des plus ragoutants.…

Ron secoua la tête. _Tu t'imagines n'importe quoi !_ se jugea-t-il sévèrement. Le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, bien décidé à se rendormir.

Les minutes passaient. Ses yeux ne se fermaient pas. Maintenant que Malfoy n'était plus là, la peur avait plutôt tendance à lui saisir les entrailles. St Fazamir de Miroffle avait donc raison, le jour où il avait proclamé depuis l'ancien temps que « L'union fait la force ». Ron soupira.

Regretter Drago Malfoy. Décidément, ce conte le faisait tomber bien bas.

Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles le fit tressaillir. Ron se redressa. Un hululement perça le silence. Une forme noire s'envola à tire d'ailes. Une chouette dans les arbres, tout simplement.

_ Saleté de noctambules…

Ron s'apprêtait à se recoucher lorsque quelque chose attira son attention dans les buissons. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. Tapis dans l'obscurité, deux yeux jaunes le regardaient fixement.

Ron referma sa main sur sa baguette. La saisir ne fut pas chose facile tant ses mains tremblaient. Il lui fallut tout le courage de la maison Gryffondor pour lancer un timide « Lumos maxima ! ». La chose détala sans demander son reste. Ron soupira. Il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le bout d'une fourrure d'un roux digne de sa flamboyante chevelure.

_ Juste un putain de renard ! s'exclama-t-il, accablé de lui-même.

Ron se recoucha au sol, regrettant de ne pouvoir se blottir sous n'importe quel morceau de tissu, pourvu qu'il soit épais. Même la cape d'Hagrid dégoulinante de fiente de Scroutts à pétard aurait fait l'affaire. Par sécurité, il se terra près d'Hermione, et se cala sur le rythme de sa respiration pour trouver le sommeil.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

A son réveil, Hermione manqua de pousser un cri. Le visage de Ron se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Pelotonné dans les plis de sa chemise, le jeune homme se tenait dans une étrange posture, témoins de sa nuit agitée.

_ Ron ? appela la jeune fille.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

_ Ron ! insista-t-elle.

Hermione changea de tactique.

_ Debout ! cria-t-elle, lui secouant brutalement l'épaule.

Ron ouvrit les yeux sur le champ. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa son poignet et bascula son poids sur le sien, le regard rempli d'épouvante.

_ Mais… C'est toi ? marmonna-t-il, comme surpris de la trouver là.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Evidement.

_ C'est bien toi ? répéta-t-il, lui palpant grassement le visage comme pour s'en assurer.

Hermione chassa sa main, agacée.

Ron se redressa.

_ Par merlin, j'ai cru que c'était…

_ Tu as du faire un mauvais rêve.

_ Alors il était foutrement réel. Ils t'avaient enlevée. C'était un convoi de charrettes, dirigé par le mec le plus épouvantable de toute la création.

_ Sûrement pas plus qu'un Mangemort.

_ Non, c'est vrai, pas plus qu'un Mangemort.

Ron émergea lentement de son cauchemar. Il faisait jour à présent. Le ciel était d'un gris terne, sans soleil.

_ Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'en plus il va _pleuvoir_ ! maugréa Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête. Rien ne l'agaçait plus que la mauvaise humeur matinale.

_ Debout, Ron ! Il est temps de partir !

_ Quoi, là tout de suite ? Je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux et tu me bouscules déjà pour partir ?

_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! rappela Hermione.

La jeune fille, excédée, partit devant. Décidément, tout l'importunait chez Ron Weasley ce matin. De quel _droit_ avait-il jugé nécessaire de dormir à quelques centimètres de son visage ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de faire l'enfant lorsque la vie d'Harry était peut être menacée, au moment même où il se répandait en jérémiades ? Depuis quand Ron se montrait si… provoquant ?

Hermione tourna les yeux. La silhouette de Ron se levait tant bien que mal.

_ Et le repos des braves ? gémit-il, s'engageant derrière la jeune sorcière en maugréant.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Bon sang ! pesta Ron. Que ça s'arrête, on y voit plus rien !

Cette fois ci, Hermione partageait son avis. L'averse qui les avait surpris en leur tombant dessus dans la matinée avait ressoudé les liens des deux gryffondors. Ron courait devant, le sort imperméable au-dessus de sa tête. Les gouttes de pluie qui lui tombaient dessus se divisaient en deux pôles à quelques centimètres de son crâne, ruisselant sur les côtés, maintenant le jeune homme au sec. Hermione le suivait tant bien que mal, haletante. Sa vue se troublait, parasitée par les gouttes de pluies dégoulinant devant ses yeux. Le contour des rangées d'arbres de la forêt perdait son galbe pour se déformer sous un trait boueux.

_ Ça va, Hermione ?

_ Oui, ralentis juste un peu !

Ron s'exécuta, attendant qu'elle le rattrape.

_ Quelle idée d'obliger les filles à porter des jupes dans cette stupide école !

Ron pouffa de rire, avalant quelques gouttes au passage.

_ Poudlard n'avait pas prévu qu'il vous faudrait un jour traverser une forêt boueuse sous les caprices du ciel...

_ Poudlard aurait pu présager ce genre de chose !

_ Alors c'est un cadeau de Dumbledore ? Rien de plus sexy qu'une jeune fille en uniforme sous la pluie…

_ Ferme la Ronald, ou je te prends ton pantalon !

_ Essaye un peu, Granger !

Hermione s'avança vers lui, s'agrippant à sa ceinture.

_ Hé, doucement, tu vas finir par me déshabiller ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione lui tapa l'épaule, réprobatrice.

_ _Aïe !_ Ah, mais regarde, ne bouge pas ! La, comme ça ! Tu viens d'agrandir le sort d'imperméabilité.

La jeune fille constata que son ami avait dit vrai. Son propre sort s'était ajouté au sien, leur offrant la protection d'un énorme parapluie.

_ Bien joué, petite sorcière. On repart, t'es prête ?

_ Non. Non je ne suis pas prête du tout ! Je ne passe pas mes week end en entrainement de Quiddich, moi. On marche un peu, Ron, s'il te plait.

Ron maugréa qu'elle aurait dû, passer ses week end en entrainement de Quiddich.

Hermione répliqua qu'il était plus important d'entrainer ses ASPICS à la réussite que son corps à l'exercice.

Les deux amis marchèrent dans le silence de la pluie, ponctué des bruits que faisaient leurs estomacs. Ils n'avaient toujours rien avalé depuis des heures.

Hermione soupira.

_ Il va falloir régler ce problème de nourriture. D'ailleurs, je suis très surprise que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé de la journée.

_ Tu as trop tendance à croire que je ne suis qu'un gros geignard. Or, tu peux parfois avoir tort, Hermione.

_ Pas plus souvent que lorsque tu as raison, c'est-à-dire très rarement.

Ron lui tira la langue.

_ Hé ! Arrête de m'envoyer de l'eau dessus !

_ Mais je ne t'ai rien envoyé dessus !

_ C'était quoi ça, alors ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien moi, surement ton sort qui faiblit !

Hermione leva les yeux. En effet, le sort imperméable était en train de prendre l'eau. Son périmètre de protection diminuait de minute en minute. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette.

_ Impervius !

Mais l'eau ne ruissela pas plus loin, et des gouttes pleuvaient toujours sur ses épaules.

_ Tu as raté le sort ? railla Ron.

_ Bien sûr que non, Ronald ! Impervius !

Ron la regarda, sceptique, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Dans un soupir satisfait, le jeune homme tira sa propre baguette.

_ Impervius !

Hermione ricana.

_ Impervius ! Impervius ! répétait Ron.

_ Tu ne sembles pas plus doué que moi, on dirait bien…

Ron marmonna des grossièretés loin des oreilles d'Hermione.

_ J'ai une petite idée de ce que ça signifie, expliqua la jeune fille.

Ron la fixa, circonspect.

_ C'est comme il y a quelques jours, dans la maison de pain d'épices. Notre magie était annihilée par celle de la sorcière, tu te rappelles ? Et bien, je crois qu'il est en train de nous arriver la même chose.

_ Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a suivis depuis le conte d'Hansel et Gretel ? Enfin c'est impossible elle est… _morte_ !

_ Mais non ! Ce n'est pas forcément _elle_. Les sorcières sont très nombreuses dans les contes de Grimm.

Ron fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Donc, si on en croit ce que tu dis, nos pouvoirs diminuent car nous nous dirigeons vers une –méchante- sorcière, c'est bien ça ?

_ C'est bien ça.

_ Saletés de c…

_ Ron ! Ne jure pas !

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Aie ! Tu me marches sur le pied !

_ Excuse-moi, la protection rétrécit…

_ A ce rythme-là, on ne va plus pouvoir continuer… Et cette saleté de pluie qui n'arrête pas de tomber…

La protection au-dessus de leur tête n'excédait pas la taille d'un parapluie pour enfant moldu.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour marcher droit, son épaule se frottant contre le torse de son ami. Ron lâchait des impolitesses à mesure que le temps passait, sous le regard scandalisé de la jeune fille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'intenses chassés croisés pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'un commun accord de stopper le jeu de la marche.

_ On va s'abriter sous les arbres, proposa Ron, en attendant que l'averse finisse.

_ Et que fais-tu de la foudre ?

_ On va lancer un sort de paratonnerre. Notre magie marche mal, mais marche toujours, regarde, désigna-t-il la toute petite mais encore présente portion d'imperméabilité au-dessus de leur tête.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_ Marche en même temps que moi, on s'installe par là-bas, commanda Ron.

Hermione prit place au sol, sur une parcelle de terre humide qu'elle détestait déjà. Ron s'installa à côté d'elle, de manière à ce que la protection sur leur tête abrite au maximum le visage de son amie. Quelques fines gouttes leur tombaient encore dessus.

Le silence s'installa.

Hermione regardait le paysage, pensive.

Ron lança la conversation.

_ L'avantage au moins, avec cette pluie, c'est que dès qu'elle sera finie, au pied de chaque arbre pousseront des champignons. On pourra enfin manger !

Hermione sourit tristement, évitant de dire à Ron qu'il était possible que la pluie ne cesse jamais dans ce genre de contes.

000

00

Ron déplia ses jambes, courbaturé.

Hermione laissait voguer le fil de ses pensées au-delà de l'horizon.

_ Est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'automne dernier, chez toi au Terrier ? murmura-t-elle. C'était un jour où il pleuvait comme ça.

Le jeune homme, surpris, chercha dans sa mémoire, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Tu veux dire la fois où Maman voulait qu'on dégnomme le jardin alors qu'il pleuvait ? Et que Georges était resté coincé le doigt dans le trou d'un gnome sous la pluie, qu'il hurlait comme une mandragore ?

_ Il avait fallu des heures pour le tirer de là, pouffa Hermione.

_ Il se méfie tellement de la pluie depuis ce jour-là, que je crois qu'il a le projet de partir vivre dans un pays sec, plus tard.

Hermione riait de plus belle.

_ Ca me manquerait de ne plus les voir, si j'avais des frères comme ça, avoua-t-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pl… _Hé !_

_ Pardon, excuse-moi. Pardon !

Hermione se releva, gênée.

Une deuxième salve de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel. Ron sentit la jeune fille contracter chaque muscle de son corps.

Le gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre tira sa baguette de sa poche.

_ Fulmen protego !

Deux petites étincelles se frayèrent un chemin hors de la tige de bois, venant se poster paresseusement au-dessus de la tête des deux gryffondors. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille.

_ Tu… Tu as peur de l'orage ?

_ Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

_ J'avais oublié.

Un énorme grondement tonna dans le ciel.

Hermione se crispa de nouveau, entourant son corps de ses bras.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

_ Oui… murmura-t-elle. C'est juste… un peur idiote.

Une nouvelle rafale gronda dans les nuages.

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule frissonnante de la jeune fille.

_ Viens là…

Hermione se laissa faire. Ron enroula un bras autours de son épaule, l'autre se positionnant contre sa taille, poussant la tête de la jeune fille à venir se loger contre son torse.

_ Tu dois me trouver stupide, soupira-t-elle, tendue au possible.

Ron secoua la tête.

_ Tu serais toujours en train de te moquer de moi, si tu m'avais vu cette nuit.

Hermione se décontracta.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit ?

Ron secoua la tête.

_ Parle-moi de ta peur, je te raconterais la mienne.

_ C'est assez embarrassant, rougit Hermione. C'était quand j'étais petite fille. Un jour, mes parents sont rentrés tard du travail. Il pleuvait, et j'étais seule à la maison. Ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages. Le tonnerre grondait, il y avait des éclairs aussi, j'étais terrifiée. Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours eu peur de l'orage.

Hermione sentit son ami la presser contre lui, lui témoignant son soutien.

_ C'est quoi les embouteillages ? demanda Ron.

La jeune fille se retint de rire.

_ C'est une longue file de voitures coincées dans la rue à cause de la densité de circulation.

Ron la regarda, perplexe.

_ A toi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit ? enchaina Hermione.

Ron observait le sol, mal à l'aise.

_ Et bien… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, à cause de ce que tu m'avais dit sur les sorts de protection. Je tremblais à chaque bruit, j'ai même faillit te réveiller. J'ai failli mourir d'une attaque aussi, à cause d'une chouette et j'ai pris un renard pour un Mangemort…

_ C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé dans cet état, ce matin ? On aurait dit que tu t'étais battu dans la nuit.

Ron hocha la tête, honteux.

Hermione se lova un peu plus contre lui, en guise de réconfort. La chaleur mouillée du corps de son ami lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être.

_ Tu ne le raconteras pas aux autres ?

_ C'est promis.


	10. Tu es allergique au foin !

_ Regarde-toi ! Tu es trempée ! se moqua Ron.

Hermione essorait le bout de sa robe, les cheveux ébouriffés par l'humidité.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête ruisselante de rouquin mal rasé…

Ron déboutonna sa chemise, avant de la pendre à une branche d'arbre. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur son torse.

_ Passus Rederre !

Hermione gloussa.

_ Pfff ça m'a même pas séché d'un poil !

Ron renfila sa chemise trempée et se borna à l'essorer comme Hermione.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber, sans pour autant permettre au soleil de se lever. D'épais nuages couvraient le bleu du ciel. Les deux gryffondors se remirent en marche. Leurs pieds pataugeaient dans la boue, dans un chuintement des plus agaçants. Hermione avait cessé de se plaindre de l'état de ses chaussures. La jeune fille soupirait, anxieuse. Aucun indice ne pouvait lui indiquer l'heure de la journée. Ron pensait être en milieu d'après-midi, tandis qu'elle s'imaginait plutôt frôler le début de soirée.

00

000

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se mit à grelotter.

_ L'air s'est rafraichi, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Si, un peu.

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Ron…

_ Non, pas vraiment en fait. Tu as froid ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, j'ai froid. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Si la température baisse, avec l'humidité ambiante qui ne sèche pas, si nous passons la nuit comme ça, nous sommes bons pour la maladie.

_ La _maladie_ ? demanda Ron, incrédule.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais attrapé de rhume ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Maman me séchait à chaque fois. Quoique Bill en a attrapé un , un jour, la première année qu'il est parti de la maison. Il nous a raconté que c'était bien la pire chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, pire que la fois où il s'est retrouvé enfermé dans le tombeau avec quatre gobelins teigneux. Il… Il a dit qu'il avait bien failli _mourir_ !

Ron avait pali, tout à coup.

Hermione éclata de rire.

_ Bill est un peu douillet, voilà tout. Tu ne peux pas _mourir_ à cause d'un rhume, Ron.

_ Tu en as déjà eu toi ?

_ Oh oui, des tas ! Chaque année de mon enfance. Avant que je ne devienne sorcière, bien sûr.

Ron fixa Hermione, impressionné.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, exaspérée, un sourire en coin.

_ Toujours est-il, poursuivit-elle, que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en attraper un _ici_.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, peu enclin à tenter l'expérience.

_ Il faut, ben… Trouver un moyen de nous couvrir, bredouilla Hermione.

La jeune fille retourna toutes sortes de plans farfelus dans sa tête, sans succès. Les minutes défilaient, affluant bientôt en heures.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir.

Hermione se renfrogna, soucieuse.

_ Ron il va falloir commencer à chercher un endroit pour la nuit. Mais avec l'humidité partout, il sera impossible de trouver du bois sec pour faire un feu. Nous ne pourrons pas nous sécher et… Merlin…Dans quel état allons-nous sortir de là ? s'inquièta-t-elle.

Ron la regarda. Son angoisse était en train de se déverser en lui. Alors, sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette.

_ Euh… Accio ! Accio manteau ! Accio couverture !

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait troqué son cerveau contre celui d'un babouin.

Ron fronça les sourcils, vexé.

_ Quoi ! s'indigna-t-il. Au moins j'essaye !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. L'heure était grave, et tout ce à quoi Ronald Weasley pensait se résumait à ses pitreries déplorables.

_ Enfin, Ron ! Tu ne peux pas _sérieusement_ penser que… _Oh !…_ Oh !… Par Merlin !

Hermione n'en cru pas ses yeux. A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans un bruissement de feuillages, deux étoffes flottaient lentement dans les airs, s'avançant à leur rencontre.

Ron bomba le torse.

_ Tu disais, Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, ébahie. Ron attrapa délicatement quelque chose d'informe qui ressemblait à un bout de laine boursoufflé. Le retournant dans tous les sens, il perçut deux manches, et comprit qu'il s'agissait du manteau demandé.

_ Tiens, prends le. Je crois qu'il est plus à ta taille qu'a la mienne.

Hermione se saisit silencieusement de l'hideux bout de lainage. Ron pivota vers l'autre objet miraculeux. Grossièrement tricoté de laine de bouc puante, une couverture d'une laideur sans pareille tombait doucement entre ses mains.

Hermione fixa le vide, perplexe.

_ Merci… murmura-t-elle.

_ Hé ! se plaignit Ron. C'est à _moi _qu'il faut dire merci.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée mais sereine. Elle enfila le lainage sur ses épaules. Ron manqua de s'étrangler de rire. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un croisement entre un inuit et un caniche. Toute sensation de froid avait néanmoins disparut. La jeune fille le regarda, satisfaite, enfiler l'horrible couverture sur son dos. Ron Weasley avait tout l'air d'un enfant qui voulait jouer aux indiens, une couverture poilue sur la tête.

Les deux gryffondors soupirèrent.

_ Il faut trouver du bois sec, maintenant.

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione se demandait par où commencer.

Le gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre tira de nouveau sa baguette.

_ Accio bois sec ? essaya-t-il, hésitant.

Hermione croisa les bras, consternée.

Les minutes passèrent.

Ron dû se rendre à l'évidence.

_ Bon apparemment, le bois, c'était trop demandé.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

Les pieds de Ron le faisaient atrocement souffrir. L'eau macérait toujours au fond de ses chaussures, devenues sources d'un son horripilant qu'Hermione n'entendait même plus. Depuis des heures qu'ils marchaient, elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. En revanche Ron, ne s'habituait toujours pas à l'accoutrement de son amie. Une fois de plus il la fixait, hilare.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ci ?

_ Si tu savais de quoi tu as l'air avec ce truc sur le dos, pouffa Ron.

Hermione lui frappa violement le bras.

_ Parce que toi tu penses avoir fière allure ?

_ Weasley, la classe incarnée. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, parce que ça rime, Hermione.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

Ron s'amusait à passer ses doigts entre les épaisses boucles de poils de sa couverture.

_ A ton avis, à qui appartiennent ces trucs ? Une tribu sauvage et sanguinaire ? Non parce que, pour avoir si mauvais gout…

_ Des paysans, forcément. Des paysans très pauvres à qui nous avons dérobé de précieux biens. Ils doivent les chercher partout en ce moment… culpabilisa Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête.

_ On s'en fout, Hermione ! Ces gens ne sont même pas réels ! Nous sommes dans un _livre_ ! Techniquement, on pourrait faire tout ce qu'on veut, ici.

_ N'en sois pas si certain, Ronald ! Rien ne me laisse penser que leurs vies n'en soient pas. Je me renseignerai là-dessus dès notre retour à Poudlard.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'une jolie paysanne…

_ ET JE SUIS PERSUADEE que l'existence de ces gens n'a rien avoir avec une quelconque forme de magie ! cria Hermione, partant devant, boudeuse.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

Il lui laissa une longueur d'avance, le temps de calmer ses humeurs et la rattrapa.

_ En plus, tu es un très mauvais oreiller ! J'ai la nuque toute endolorie ! Je ne manquerai pas de le dire à ta paysanne !

_ Quoi ? Tu as dormi sur moi ? Je suis ton coussin, maintenant !

_ C'est toi qui avais la couverture ! se défendit-elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, indigné.

_ Je te signale que…

_ Chuuuut !

Hermione s'était baissée, tous sens en éveil. Ron l'imita, par précaution, la regardant hésiter. Au détour d'un buisson, le jeune homme distingua ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un convoi de charrettes. Ron retint son souffle. Hermione, pressentant le danger, lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche.

_ C'est… C'est surement les gens de mon rêve…

_ Ron ! Parle moins fort.

_ Sta… Stanimir Boroff le féroce, il est forcément par là… articula-t-il, terrifié.

_ Chut, écoute !

Ron se concentra. Au loin, il distinguait faiblement ce qui s'avérait être une conversation entre quatre hommes.

__ …Et le seigneur s'en alla chevaler, le mécréant des estours dans son attrapoire pour le mortir !_

__ Justice, par ma foy ! Ola, Tisserand, quand va la maisnie arriver ?_

__ A l'oriere, quelques dextres derriere la laie, Vicomte…_

Ron regarda Hermione, éberlué. La jeune fille lui fit signe de la suivre. Avec milles précautions, ils contournèrent le convoi de charrettes et continuèrent leur route, à tâtons dans les branchages.

Ron, à nouveau libre de parler, se tourna vers Hermione.

_ Mais c'est du charabia, leurs paroles ! Je n'ai strictement _rien_ compris à ce qu'ils disaient.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_ Le langage du Moyen Age.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

_ Les moldus sont si…

_ Cesse de parler comme Malfoy ! Tes ancêtres s'exprimaient dans la même langue que les miens ! Nom de Dieu, Ron ! Tu ne dirais pas de telles énormités si tu avais suivi les cours du professeur Burbage !

_ Nom de Dieu ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, s'avouant vaincue.

_ Il faut marcher plus vite. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous rattrapent. Au fait, qui est Stanimir Boroff ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Ron fut parcouru d'un frisson dans le dos. Hermione n'aurait pas obtenu de meilleure réaction en changeant ce nom barbare par celui de Voldemort.

Ron déglutit.

_ Tu… Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ?

_ Non.

_ Tu es sure de vouloir le savoir ?

Hermione le gratifia d'un regard furieux. _Pour qui tu me prends !_ lui lançaient ses yeux. _Evidement que je veux le savoir !_

_ Très bien. Alors voilà, Stanimir Boroff le féroce est un personnage de contes, lui aussi. Dans « Les contes de Chanteplore ». C'est un recueil sorcier, un peu comme Beedle le barde. Sauf que… Les contes sorciers ne finissent jamais bien, tu le sais… Il n'y a que chez les moldus que tout est si naïf…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Disons qu'il aurait plutôt butté toute une vallée avec une telle sauvagerie que Tu-sais-qui serait un enfant de chœur à côté de lui…

Ron s'attendait à ce qu'elle frémisse. A ce qu'il la prenne par l'épaule, pour la rassurer.

Mais Hermione le fixa, perplexe, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

_ Les moldus sont peut-être naïfs, mais les sorciers peuvent se montrer si crédules…

_ Hé ! fit Ron, offensé.

_ Non mais, vraiment ! Est-ce que tu crois _sincèrement_ que…

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. La forêt devant elle débouchait sur une clairière.

Tapis derrière un arbre, Ron et Hermione se cachaient de la petite maison au toit de chaume, à la porte de laquelle, une querelle semblait se tenir entre deux paysans, à la mine très pauvre, et un fier homme en armures. Hermione prêta l'oreille, à tout hasard.

__… En ces temps de disette, Monseigneur, nous ne pouvâmes. _

__ Bigre ! Que me dis-tu là, ribaude !_

__ Je vous sais cousu d'or, Monseigneur, le loudier et moy avons perdu toute vesture, cestes nuit, le mantel et la couverture, laronnés par quelque fourbes… _

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

Ron plissait les yeux, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui se disait. Les deux jeunes gens attendirent le départ de l'homme en armure et le retrait des paysans dans leur foyer pour filer en douce au milieu de la clairière.

Soudain, Hermione attrapa l'épaule de Ron.

_ Il faut leur rendre leurs vêtements !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ils ne nous serviront plus, à présent ! Je suis sûre qu'ils en ont plus besoin que nous.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et tu comptes taper à leur porte en mode « Salut, je vous rends ça, je vous l'ai emprunté hier soir avec un accio, à propos d'ailleurs, la laine de bouc mal lavée ça a tendance à puer, je dis ça, je dis rien, c'est juste à titre d'information, bien sûr. »

Hermione découvrit Ron de sa couverture et ôta son manteau.

_ Hé ! Hermione ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! _Hermione !_ Reviens !

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus. Tremblante, sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'aventura lentement au cœur de la clairière, à la merci de l'œil de n'importe qui.

Ron se frappa la tête contre un arbre, retenant son souffle.

Hermione n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la chaumière. Avec une infinie précaution, elle se pencha doucement et posa délicatement les vêtements sur le pas de la porte de la maison.

_ _Ouf_, murmura Ron, tandis que la tension retombait.

Tout danger semblait désormais écarté. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à reprendre la route. Malheureusement, le jeune homme se montrait bien naïf, pour le coup.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas monstrueux. Une immense femme en sortit, les traits déformés par la colère.

_ Maraude ! hurla-t-elle en direction d'Hermione.

Paniquée, la jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou.

Ron retint un cri. La paysanne et son mari s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

Hermione, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser distancer, rejoignit son ami, et les deux gryffondors se lancèrent dans une course effrénée pour sauver leur peau.

_ Toi et tes idées brillantes ! gémit Ron.

_ Infâme scélérats ! hurlait la femme, derrière eux.

Ron releva son rouleau à pâtisserie à la main, qui se voulait menaçant. L'homme avait saisi au passage un énorme râteau qui l'empêchait de courir.

_ On peut paniquer, maintenant ?

Hermione attrapa la main du jeune gryffondor terrifié. Ni une, ni deux, et sans réfléchir, elle profita de l'ombre d'un tournant pour se jeter dans une charrette de foin. Ron se sentit sans ménagement la tête écrasée contre la jambe de son amie. Le jeune homme pesta. Hermione s'assura que rien ne trahissait leur présence.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux gryffondors entendirent les paysans revenir. Une troisième voix se mêla au paysage sonore.

__ Ola, manants ! Nous venons occire votre soudée pour la bachelerie ! _

Hermione ne comprit que lorsqu'elle sentit un tremblement soulever la charrette.

Ron lui lança un regard noir.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'ils vont nous _amener _!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

_ Bordel, on va mourir étouffés, ici !

_ Mais non, l'air filtre aisément entre la paille.

_ On va mourir asphyxiés ici, je te dis !

_ Cesse de paniquer pour rien, Ron.

_ J'y peux rien si je suis claustrophobe !

_ Depuis quand es-tu claustrophobe !

_ Depuis toujours tu le sais, pourtant !

_ Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié.

Ron entendit des bruits de sabots, et se sentit bouger contre son gré.

Le jeune homme se frappa le nez. Une tige de paille venait de pénétrer sa narine, la chatouillant sans autorisation.

Ron contracta sa mâchoire. Hermione se sentit pâlir.

_ Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu es allergique au foin…


	11. Trouve la, ta blondasse de paysanne !

Hermione avait mal au cœur. Ballotée comme une vulgaire marchandise, serrée contre Ron qui maugréait tant qu'il pouvait, la jeune fille crut mourir de frustration. Les deux gryffondors avaient bien essayé de s'échapper de l'engin en marche, mais le convoi laissait toujours deux sentinelles à l'arrière. Impossible de s'enfuir sans être vu.

Seul élément positif, Ron s'était tranquilisé sur l'existence de Stanimir Boroff. Visiblement, il n'était pas l'homme aux cheveux noirs à la tête du cortège. Hermione jura qu'elle le trouvait superstitieux, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il la trouvait écervelée.

_ Quelle idée stupide de rendre leur saletés de fringues à ces saletés de paysans. Quelle idée stupide de venir se jeter dans la première saleté de meule de foin sur ton passage.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Aide moi à trouver un plan, au lieu de geindre !

_ Le seul plan que j'ai en tête là, maintenant, c'est de te faire interner à Ste Mangouste !

_ Bordel, Ron, tu n'es qu'un enfant !

_ Ne jure pas, Hermione ! Il faut que je bouge ! J'ai mal, il faut que je me tourne !

_ Non ! Ils risqueraient de nous voir !

_ Qu'ils aillent au diable ! J'ai des courbatures partout, il faut que je…

_ _Ron !_ Où est-ce que tu te crois ! _Ta_ _main_, bon sang !

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main ? C'est quoi, là, que je sens ? _Oh…_ Euh… Pardon…

Hermione lui tourna le dos, folle de rage.

_ C'était… Enfin… Est-ce que c'était…

_ Oui, Ron. C'était ma _poitrine._

_ Bordel… maugrea Ron, prostré.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Hermione ? Tu me fais toujours la tête ?

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Tu sais que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ Je suis désolé, vraiment, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas, et c'était totalement_ involontaire_. Cesse de m'en vouloir, d'accord ?

_ Tu m'auras tout fait, Ronald ! Vraiment tout fait !

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !

_ Vivement que tu la trouves, ta blondasse de paysanne !

_ _Blondasse ?_ Tu me connais si mal que ça ? Je pensais que tu savais que je préfère les brunes.

_ Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça. Pourtant il me semble que… Fleur Delacour !

_ Rosmerta !

_ Aha !

_ Silence, Hermione, on va nous repérer.

_ Ne me sers pas cette excuse-là ! Je_ savais_ que tu aimais bien Rosmerta.

_ Pas plus que tu aimais bien Lockart !

_ Je _n'aimais pas bien_ Lockart !

_ Tu mettais des _cœurs_ autours de son nom dans ton emploi du temps !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à nier, mais se trouva soudain à cours d'arguments.

_ Aha !

Ron lui lança un sourire triomphant, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en grimace d'horreur.

_ _Oh merde._ J'ai envie d'éternuer.

_ Quoi ? Non, Ron…

_ Je vais éternuer.

_ Je t'en prie, retiens toi.

Le jeune homme porta ses mains à son nez, paniqué.

_ Retiens- toi, Ron !

_ Je peux pas ! Je vais pas pouvoir ! Je te jure que… Je vais éternuer !

Hermione plongea sa main dans sa poche.

_ Sternutamentum prohibere !

Quelque chose de tout petit et de gras, qui avait tout l'air d'être une bulle, sortit du bout de la baguette de la jeune fille et plongea mollement vers le nez de Ron. La forme mousseuse se fixa sur les narines du jeune homme, s'enflant et se vidant au rythme de sa respiration.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. L'envie d'éternuer lui avait passée.

_ Impressionnant. J'arrive mieux à respirer, comme ça. Merlin, Hermione ! Où as-tu appris ce genre de sorts ?

_ Dans les livres, Ron. Toujours dans les livres.

00

000

00000

000000000

00000

000

00

_ C'est à toi de faire le guet.

_ Nan, je l'ai fait il y a vingt minutes.

Ron, louchant sur son nez, jouait toujours avec la bulle d'éternuement d'Hermione, balançant ses doigts de chaque côté de ses narines, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille.

_ Peux tu arrêter _cinq minutes_ ce jeu stupide et faire le guet ? L'un d'eux a cru voir quelque chose tout à l'heure. Il a peut-être des doutes. Essaye de ton côté Ron, il ne te verra pas de là où il est.

Le gryffondor aux cheveux d'ambre soupira, résigné. Le sort d'Hermione gonfla comme une bulle de chewing-gum. Sa main gratta discrètement la paille. Il redressa sa nuque, de façon à ce que ses yeux prennent contact avec le paysage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron, furtif, recouvrit le trou de son périscope improvisé.

_ On se dirige vers un château, apparemment.

_ Suremment pour verser l'impot au seigneur. Je crois qu'ils parlaient de ça tout à l'heure.

_ Moi, je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de leurs histoires.

Ron s'était remis à trifouiller sa bulle de magie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami n'était décidément qu'un gamin dans un corps d'adulte. Hermione cogna sa jambe, à la recherche de plus d'espace vital. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu prends toute la place ! Moi je dois me contenter de vingt centimètres d'espace depuis des heures ! J'ai mal aussi, Ron !

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, Hermione, c'est toi qui nous a fourrés la ded…

_ Replie tes jambes, un peu !

_ Pas question.

_ Pousse toi !

_ _Aie !_ Doucement, tu vas nous faire repérer.

_ Mais quelle idée d'être aussi _grand_ !

_ C'est un atout pour un homme d'être grand, figure toi !

_ Non mais regarde ! Regarde ça ! Regarde la taille de ton _pied_ par rapport au mien !

Hermione indiquait sa chaussure, qui, mise à côté de celle de Ron, avait tout l'air d'être une pointure pour enfant. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer les différences physiques qui l'opposait à Hermione, et plus particulièrement à la femme en général. Mal à l'aise, il semblait ne réaliser que maintenant quelque chose de bouleversant pour son univers.

_ Ce que tu peux être petite, Hermione.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, offusquée. Ron colla complètement son pied au sien, soulignant leur différence. Les orteils de la jeune fille ne dépassaient pas le plus haut cran de lacet de sa chaussure.

Ron se sentit malgré lui attendrit par ce spectacle.

_ Petite chose fragile… glissa-t-il à son oreille

Hermione le repoussa, irritée.

_ Plus forte que tu ne le penses, la petite chose fragile ! Ce que tu peux avoir l'air _idiot_, avec ce truc sur le nez !

Ron la regarda d'un air faussement scandalisé.

Soudain les deux gryffondors furent secoués de tremblements. Hermione devina qu'ils venaient de quitter l'herbe de la pleine pour le sol empierré d'une sorte de cours.

_ Je crois qu'on arrive à destination, murmura sombrement la jeune fille.

Le bruit des sabots du cheval martelait le pavé, indiquant aux deux gryffondors qu'ils venaient de faire leur entrée au château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se sentait glisser vers l'avant.

Ron lui lança un regard paniqué.

_ Tiens toi ! Ils vont nous faire descendre !

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait sortir de là, et vite.

_ Oh non ! Problème, Hermione !

Ron pointait son nez. La bulle de magie rétrécissait dangereusement de seconde en seconde. Dans un _plop!_ sonore, elle finit même par disparaitre. Aussitôt le jeune homme sentit des fourmillements lui chatouiller terriblement les narines. Ron contracta ses muscles, se préparant pour le pire.

Brusquement, Hermione lui pinça le nez.

_ Tchoum !

Hermione se figea, tous sens en alerte. Le cœur de Ron battait la chamade.

Personne ne semblait avoir entendu les deux clandestins.

Dans un soupir confortable, Ron put de nouveau respirer, fier de son nez qui ne les avait pas trahis.

Tout à coup, le convoi s'arrêta.

Ron déglutit.

Hermione attrapa son poignet.

_ Il va falloir sortir de là. Sans la magie, Ron. Inutile de sortir ta baguette. Tu es un moldu, dans ce château.

Ron hocha la tête, rassemblant tout son courage.

_ Ils viennent de partir atteler les chevaux. La voie est libre. A trois.

Le jeune homme serra sa main dans la sienne.

_ Un… Deux… Trois !

Ron s'élança au sol. Dans un fracas douloureux, sa tête entra en collision avec le pavé. Hermione se jeta pour le relever.

_ Par ici !

Ron s'engagea derrière elle. L'instant d'après, ils se plaquaient contre une rangée de colonnades abritées.

_ Ils n'ont rien vu ! C'est un véritable _miracle_ ! souffla Ron.

_ Regarde toute cette paille au sol ! Ils comprendront d'une minute à l'autre. On s'en va d'ici, viens !

Hermione plongea sous les arcades. Ron s'élança à sa suite. Les tours de pierre montaient haut dans le ciel tandis que ses pieds frappaient rudement le pavé. D'un seul regard, Ron sentit que cet endroit ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Ce château a l'air immense ! constata-t-il.

Hermione retint un cri.

Un peleton de garde apparut au bout du couloir.

La jeune fille attrapa son ami et le plaqua contre le mur.

Au loin, des cris résonnaient de l'autre côté du cloître.

__ Quelques marauds, sans doute ! Chu de la charrette ! Les scélérats !_

__ Derude aval !_

__ Pourfendez-les ! A la garde ! A la garde !_

Derude aval ! Enchartrez-les ! Chu de la charrette !

_ Quelques marauds ! Fredains

Vêpre mécroire coquardise issir

Ron avala sa salive. Hermione tremblait de tout son corps.

Devant eux, le bataillon, alerté par les cris, se mit en mouvement.

_ Bordel Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! haleta la jeune fille.

_ Ils vont nous voir ! Ils vont nous voir !

_ Par ici ! Viens !

Hermione poussa son ami de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme plaqua la gryffondor contre une colonne.

Les gardes s'étaient dispersés, lance à la main, à l'affut du moindre geste.

La jeune fille sentait le souffle paniqué de Ron sur son front. Le sang lui battait les tempes. Ils étaient tout bonnement piègés.

Un des hommes en armure venait dans leur direction.

Ron serra le poignet d'Hermione.

_ Là ! Viens !

Hermione bondit contre une porte qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Ron s'y rua de toutes ses forces, l'ouvrant dans un fracas digne des tours de force de ses frères. La jeune fille le tira en arrière. Il se jeta sur la poignée pour la fermer.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, le souffle court. Des bruits de pas précipités teintaient derrière la porte.

_ Merlin ! s'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on l'a échappé belle…

Hermione fit volteface.

Son regard croisa les iris bleus de la jeune femme en face d'elle.


End file.
